


【相二/ABO】Sugar

by 璃andChoco (ArashiandChoco)



Category: Arashi（band）
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 51,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArashiandChoco/pseuds/%E7%92%83andChoco





	1. 第一章

一个阳光明媚的下午，相叶雅纪在前台小姐的指引下，敲开了会议室的大门，走进了为这次电影《恋爱时代》的开拍而准备的剧组。

相叶来得很早，到场的人不多。他只是个杂志模特，还是不太红的那种。这个世界并不是长得帅就会红的，因为永远都会有更帅的那个会出现。

但他的经纪人松本润觉得不能让他就这样被埋没，于是千辛万苦帮他争取了这部电影，尽管只是个三番，但好歹也是个角色，和主角们还有不少对手戏，如果演得好，绝对能增加他的知名度。

他看了看已经到场的人，都是之前经纪人和他说的那几个参演人员，二番以上的主演还没到。

这是他第一次参加电影的演出，松本昨天就给他配好了衣服，好让他出众之余又不会抢了男主角的风头。

相叶身材高挑，比例好，腿显得特别修长。所以松本给他挑了带暗花的白色衬衫，凸现他笔直腿型的牛仔裤，低调中又让人无法忽略他的优点。为了这个角色，他还将之前的栗色头发染回黑色，显得成熟稳重。

相叶礼貌地和现场人员打招呼。

这部戏一直都捂着主演不对外公布，虽然是部低成本之作，但由于是漫画改编，吸睛度倒是不低。

过了一会，出演二番的二宫和也出现了。

看到二宫出现在这里的时候，相叶其实是有点意外的。

二宫和也，这些年炙手可热的演员，从几年前一出道就备受瞩目，从四番三番到主役，他演过不少角色，无论戏份多少，他的演技都十分流畅自然，那双眼睛灵动得仿佛会说话一样，演什么都非常出彩。 

听说向二宫邀约的导演和电视台不在少数，所以当相叶看到二宫时，他忍不住想到底是什么吸引了这个潜力无限的新人王来参演这部低成本的电影，而且还是出演一个不讨好的角色，虽然是暗恋女主，却是无法修成正果的那种。

二宫猫着背坐下，他穿着一套休闲款的浅色西装，让人感觉到他对这部电影的尊重的同时又不会太过显山露水。

相叶也看过几部二宫有参演的电影，虽然不一定每部都是主役，可无论什么角色，二宫总能演出属于自己的味道，每一个角色都非常独特，并且给予别人一种这个角色只属于二宫的感觉。能和二宫一起参演，相叶觉得很难得。

二宫注意到相叶的目光，向他点头打了个招呼。相叶有点受宠若惊，目前在场的人员里，他是最没有名气的那个，二宫的友善倒是让他有点意外。

主演很快就在导演大野智的陪同下进来了。

这部电影的主演是最近很火的人气男歌手伊藤苍介和从主播转行当演员的相原里奈。

相叶看了一下这部电影的演员阵容，突然明白了为什么松本曾经和他说千万不要辜负这次的参演机会，主演份量够，二番人气高，他有幸参与其中，一定会分享到这部电影的热度，这对于提高他的知名度只有利而无害。如果他的表演能不被他们压过，相信就能吸引更多粉丝了。

今天是所有参演人员第一次碰面，完整的剧本也是在现场派发，相叶迫不及待地一边听着导演讲解整个故事，一边快速地看着与自己有关的场景。他第一次参与幕前演出，有点蠢蠢欲动与期待。

他用笔仔细记下大野所说的话，特别是和他的角色有关的。他回去还需要好好揣摩具体怎么演。

今晚剧组的工作人员就会给各大媒体派通稿，然后主演们就会接到各种通告，各种宣传会持续到这部电影杀青。

合上剧本，相叶下了要加倍努力的决心。

会议结束，各人继续离开。在经过二宫身边的时候，相叶注意到他微微皱眉，右手伸入了西装里。

难道是胃疼？

虽然只是初次见面，相叶却还是停住了脚步。

“二宫先生是不是不舒服？”

会议室里的其他人早已走光，只剩下他们。相叶拉开椅子坐在二宫身旁，他看到有细密的汗珠从二宫的额上沁出。

二宫的确是胃病犯了，他今天通告多，中午饭也没怎么吃，所以现在空无一物的胃部正在抗议着二宫的不爱惜行为。刚才在会议上他咬着牙顶住，但现在会议已经结束，他就再也忍不住了。

“能……帮我倒杯水吗？”

二宫从衣袋里拿出药片，本来就白皙的皮肤因疼痛而显出不正常的苍白。

“请稍等一下，我马上去买支水。”

相叶赶紧到外面的自动贩卖机买了支水，等到他回到会议室的时候，二宫已经伏在桌上，一脸痛苦。

“二宫先生！你觉得怎样？要不我送你去医院吧！你这样硬扛不行的。”

“让我吃药。”

二宫接过相叶已经扭开瓶盖的水，连忙把药塞进嘴里，用水和着吞了下去。相叶放心不下，他坐到二宫身边，关切地拿纸巾帮他把额上的汗拭去。

“需要我通知你的经纪人过来接你吗？”

二宫仍旧伏在桌面上，他侧着脑袋盯着相叶。他的眼睛水润润的，让相叶想起了甜腻腻的太妃糖。

“我刚才已经通知他了，谢谢你，相叶先生。”

“要吃糖吗？”相叶拿出刚才在买水时一并买的糖果，“我刚才在想买些什么给你比较适合，我以前胃不舒服的时候，吃点甜的就好了。”

相叶买来的是草莓牛奶糖，外包装上还有可爱的熊本部长。

二宫看着他，相叶被他盯得有点不知所措。

相叶是知道的，在这个ABO社会里，虽然看起来众生平等，但对于生育能力出众的男性女性Omega来说，仍会有些不怀好意的Alpha和Beta会时刻觊觎着他们，只是碍于现在的法律，他们都比以前有所收敛而已。

所以，当相叶从二宫眼中看到防备的时候，他立刻就懂了。

显然，他的过分热情让二宫误会了。

“对不起，我不是因为你是Omega才献殷勤的。我只是怕你吃了药还没好，所以才想着你要不要吃点糖。”

相叶小声地解释着。他无意高攀这位人气王，他也想过自己这么做会不会让二宫误会，可是二宫疼得苍白的脸让他无法不去多为他做点什么。

二宫觉得这样不安紧张的相叶看起来很有趣。相叶身上有一股少年的单纯感，仿佛无比正直，仿佛清澈见底。

也许是自己惯有的警觉心太强了。

他微微一笑，从相叶手中接过了那包糖。

“谢谢！”

二宫剥了一颗放进嘴里，味道很甜。

“你还不回去吗？”

吃了药和糖，二宫渐渐恢复了一些精神和体力。

“我陪你等到你经纪人来吧？一个人在这里不太好吧。”

“那，你给我念念剧本吧。”

相叶翻开剧本，正经八百地读了起来。相叶没读几行，二宫就已经睡着了。相叶轻轻合上剧本，静静地坐在二宫身边。

二宫远比银幕里来得好看，五官清秀，明明已经二十出头，却仍像个未成年的孩子一般，带着未经世俗染污的纯真气质。二宫出演过很多不同类型的角色，唯独像这次开拍的恋爱题材是从来没有过。相叶看过的二宫饰演的角色或狠或酷或简单或复杂，却没有想过现实中的二宫全无那种高高在上的凌人之气，他十分平易近人，像那种和你从小一起长大的好兄弟一般亲和。

会议室的门没有关，二宫的经纪人樱井翔进来的时候，正好看到相叶全神贯注地凝望着二宫。

樱井的到来让相叶如同从梦中清醒，他尴尬不已地站起来，樱井严肃的神情让他不知道该怎么说，明明是光明正大的一件事，他却从樱井的大眼睛里看到不一样的意味。

好像他对二宫心怀不轨一样。

他张嘴想解释，二宫偏偏刚好在这时醒了。

“翔酱，”二宫揉了揉眼睛，“你来了。”

“你没事吧？”樱井走到二宫身边，朝相叶伸出了手，“初次见面，我是樱井翔。”

“你好，我是相叶雅纪。”

相叶对樱井的大名如雷贯耳，二宫的成功，一半来源于他的天份和努力，另一半来源于经纪人樱井的强大实力。

樱井翔，艺能界的点金石，据说没有他捧不红的人。他有强大的人脉，以及精准毒辣的眼光。成为他的艺人是无数人的梦想。

樱井光是站在面前，气场就已经强大到让人无法忽略。

“谢谢你照顾我家二宫。如果不介意，要不我送相叶先生一程？”

“不了，谢谢樱井先生的好意，我还是自己坐电车就好了。”

相叶想起自己还约了松本聊剧本和工作，坐樱井的车似乎不是很方便。

不等樱井再开口，相叶便朝两人挥手道别。

“你竟然会放下防备在一个初次见面的Alpha面前睡着了？真是让人意外。”樱井饶有深意地看着二宫。

“因为这药让人想睡觉而已。”二宫伸了个懒腰，“我在杂志上见过他的，不算初次见面。”

“诡辩！”樱井扬了扬车钥匙，“走吧，送你回家好好休息，别太辛劳了，不然外界会把我当成吸血经纪人的。”

“难道你不是？”二宫调笑道。

“我当然不是！”樱井连连争辩。

“大野导演已经回去很久了，你的解释没有人在意的。”

“这次的角色觉得怎样？其实你为什么不演主角，而偏偏挑了二番这个？”

“翔酱不觉得这个角色很有意思吗？”

二宫知道以自己现在的人气，要接演主役没难度，但这个电影里只有这个角色触动他，所以他甘愿为他人作嫁衣。

“我怕你的演技炸裂抢了别人风头。”

“那就看两个主演的功力了。”

两人上了车，樱井发动车子，二宫看着窗外渐渐黑下来的天际，夕阳的余晖烧着了那些白云，白云染成让人心悸的火红色。

这让他想起刚才随手放进衣袋里的糖果。他掏出来又放了一颗到嘴里，牛奶的香和草莓的甜在口腔里散开。

牛奶草莓糖——二宫的信息素味道。

他仿佛又看到刚才那个面对他十分小心翼翼的相叶，在电影里，除了女主角之外，他和他的对手戏最多。

对此，二宫突然有了点期待。


	2. 第二章

《恋爱时代》的演员阵容一出，旋即成为话题中心。漫画本来已是大热之作，这次的参演人员也让人十分期待，组合极有新鲜感，原作的成田老师也亲自参与到编剧工作里，让这部电影最大程度上保留了原著的味道。

男主角永山健是个因小时候一场意外失去了信息素味道的人，女主角秋山直子暗恋了他多年，但他缘于自卑而不敢接受。二宫饰演的男二中村翔太虽然和女主角一样是Omega，但却喜欢她很久了，一直默默陪在她身边。相叶饰演的是女主角的哥哥秋山直人，知道二宫对女主角的感情之后，担心他会破坏自己妹妹和男主角，于是一直针对着二宫，提防着他。

通稿发出之后没多久，记者招待会也正式召开。各主演颜值高，原著粉对选角赞不绝口，同时又圈了一波路人粉，一时间风头无量。

松本之前为相叶接下的杂志工作又刚好开始，于是让三番的相叶在拍摄过程中让人另眼相待。

相叶样子帅身材好，杂志社倒是挺喜欢他的，一直会把他推荐给一些初创业的小众服装品牌。他的可塑性也强，能适应各种造型和妆容。因此虽然不是大红的模特，可也养了不少粉丝。这次出演电影也把他的人气推了上去。

相叶一点都不敢怠慢这次的演出，既是因为这是他的处女作，又因同剧演员在名气上不知不觉间带给了他的压力。他下了班就立刻回家揣摩角色，写了很多心得和理解，平时出门就拿着笔记本在背台词，在脑内模拟情景。

这种日子持续到开机前的某一天，松本刚好来公车站接他。

坐在驾驶位上的松本摇下车窗等相叶，相叶很准时，但戴着耳机一边听歌一边专注地看着剧本笔记的他却一点都没有注意到周围那些目光。

松本看到那些花痴的目光时，终于深感安慰。他挑的这颗原石终于发光了，世人看到了相叶的好，被他所迷倒。这让他有成就感。

相叶上了车，后知后觉地发现松本目不转睛地盯着他。

“怎么了？”相叶合上笔记本，扣上安全带，疑惑地问。

“后天电影就要开机了，我在想是时候给你配台车了。”

松本发动车子，他们的目的地是公司。

“为什么？”相叶搭电车通勤已经几年了，他很少对松本提要求，松本也觉得他是最好带的模特。相叶很懂分寸，他知道自己不过是个替杂志拍照的模特，即使偶尔兼顾一些小众的服装品牌，也难和那些大牌模特相提。所以他从不做让松本为难的事。

“你这家伙呀，”松本笑了起来，双手流畅地打着方向盘，“你难道没发现认出你的人越来越多吗？你都没注意到那些花痴你的目光吗？你不能再这么招摇过市了，她们终有一天会主动上前的，我可不能让东京暴动。”

相叶闻言笑了起来，“润总是这么夸张，我哪有你说得这么好。没有你，我还是个没名气的模特，谢谢你帮我接了这个电影。”

相叶当模特是从高中时就开始了，最初是为了赚些外快，也没什么大志，别人让他怎么拍就怎么拍，来来去去都是拍些便利店或者超市的宣传单，直到那天松本出现在拍摄现场。

松本问他想不想红？

他毫不犹豫地给出了肯定的答案。

当了模特这么久，哪怕初心只是想赚点小钱，可是几年过去了，他已经渐渐不满足，他渴望取得更大的成功。

签到松本旗下之后，相叶在杂志的曝光稳定了很多，也开始变得小有名气，加上他随着年岁增长而逐渐显露出另一种成熟男人的味道，粉丝和受欢迎的程度日益加大。

于是松本决定帮他接拍电影，务求将他的人气催谷。他坚信自己的眼光，他不会看错人，相叶有成为明星的潜质。

这次的电影无论是原著、剧本还是共演都会是很好的助力。

“你红了，我在这个圈子也才会更有发展。”

松本手头包括相叶在内总共有三个模特两个艺人，其中最有资本的是相叶，所以他怎么都得先把相叶推上去，这样他也才能更好地积累人脉，成为金牌经纪人是他梦想。

所以这次的角色，他是真的花了大心思才帮相叶争取来的，当然，试镜时相叶也非常争气，据说连当时在场的原田老师也对他赞不绝口，立刻就拍板了。

这些年来，他们一起努力，松本也感谢自己当初的好眼光，挑中相叶。

“公司今天叫你回去好像是有什么安排。”在得知电影的共演者之后，松本就为相叶安排了专门的老师教他演戏。他们一直各有各忙，今天刚好顺路，所以松本就开车载他一程了。

“听说有人要给我带。”

对于今天回公司要干嘛，松本倒是很清楚，只是他没对相叶说真话。松本是公司的元老，但鉴于他Omega的身份，公司一直只给他Omega属性的模特和艺人，相叶是他手上唯一的Alpha。这也是因为相叶几年前的容貌实在太过柔和了，特别是以前毫无棱角的样子，一眼看过去还以为他是Omega。他的个性实在是太温柔了，松本后来虽然知道了他的属性也没有把他转给别的Alpha经纪人。公司里也曾一度传出他俩的暧昧，只是谣言止于智者。

松本的工作能力有目共睹，所以这次上头决定把新签回来的生田斗真给他带。表面上这是个美差，可松本知道生田的脾气，个性十足，虽然外形无可挑剔，但就是因为那臭脾气导致在圈内一直半红不黑。

不对相叶说真话，也是担心这个待自己如兄弟的人会担心。

松本在公司下了车，把车让给了相叶。

在这个圈子里，谁都不容易，只有不轻易放弃的人才能得到成功，只有一直加倍努力的人才能保住手里的成功。

《恋爱时代》正式开机，相叶的角色是三番，倒不至于非常忙碌，他第一场戏是和二宫合拍。这天相叶来得很早，尽管这段日子他为了角色做了很多努力，但一天没站到镜头前，一天不知道成果怎样。何况他今天还要和二宫演对手戏。

今天第一幕戏是说他无意中发现二宫喜欢自己的妹妹，他害怕妹妹受伤害，于是把二宫约出来谈话。

开拍前他和二宫对了几次台词，练习了走位和大概的肢体动作。在正式之前，相叶又紧张了起来，他偷偷看了看二宫，发现对方十分镇定，不禁更加不安。二宫和他对戏的时候只是随意念念台词，这让他非常没底。

相叶不停深呼吸，他想起戏剧老师和他说的，演员就是把角色的面具戴上，这样才能彻底忘掉自己。

二宫从相叶的神态察觉到他的异样，他想起初次见面时相叶的关怀，这让他想过去安慰他。

然而，来不及了。

大野导演已经坐到摄像机前，全部人都已经准备好，他们也必须就位。

随着那一声“开始”，相叶看到二宫的眼神变了。二宫饰演的中村十分聪明，对于相叶饰演的秋山约他出来的目的非常清楚。他们相对而坐，一言不发，但二宫的眼神却充满了各种变化。相叶被这样的他震慑，他知道眼前的已不是二宫，是那个和自己妹妹属性相同的人，是明知彼此都同一属性也不愿意放弃的中村。

而他也不是相叶，是那个疼爱妹妹，担心她情路不顺的哥哥。

他们拍得很顺利，两条就过了。

相叶原本担心自己会紧张到忘词，结果在二宫的带动下，他一下子就进去了角色。

导演大野也对相叶称赞有加。他本来一直担心这个毫无幕前经验的模特会拖累整个进度，却没想到相叶的发挥稳定之余还让他有惊喜。

他们今天拍了好几个场景，全都十分顺利。剧组也准备了便当，吃完休息一下再拍个夜景就可以结束了。

因为今天的拍摄以相叶和二宫为主，所以吃饭的时候，其他人也不自觉地让他们坐在一起。

二宫打开饭盒，看到汉堡肉旁边全是他不爱吃的红萝卜，忍不住皱了眉。

“你不喜欢吃？”

二宫的表情全落在相叶眼里。二宫今天表现出来的超凡演技让相叶十分佩服，如果不是二宫带着他，他可能没这么顺利拍完。

“我觉得每次吃了红萝卜之后，胃都会有点不舒服。”二宫用筷子拨着那些让他讨厌的红萝卜。

“那和我交换吧，你吃这些，我都没吃过的。”

相叶把自己的便当推到二宫面前。二宫不客气地把自己的红萝卜交换到相叶那边，又将他那边的蔬菜夹到自己的地盘。

“谢谢。”

二宫装着不经意地摸了摸耳朵，发现那里果然有些烫。相叶低头吃得津津有味，并没有发现二宫的举动。

今天最后一条拍摄，二宫竭斯底里地朝相叶吼叫着，他埋怨上天不公让他和直子属性相同，他质问相叶，为什么残缺的Alpha就可以，同样是Omega就不可以？

而相叶的回答则十分残忍——那是因为直子根本不爱他！

被事实真相刺激到的二宫一路狂奔，相叶则在后面追赶，最后将人拉住的时候，还被失控挣扎的二宫狠狠地打了一拳。

这场对两人的情绪要求极高，他们也演了好几遍，务求挑出最好的。

精益求精的他们最终拍了十多次，大野也被他们的敬业吓到。

“二宫桑、相叶桑，可以了。我觉得有几条你们都演得很到位，今天大家也累了，就到这里。收工！”

大野明天下午还要拍男女主角的戏份，今天的拍摄时间已经超了他想像，出来的效果也让他意外，他要是睡眠不足，明天的工作就很难应付了。

二宫和相叶也不再坚持，朝工作人员打了招呼之后便朝停车场走去。

坐上驾驶位后，二宫拿出卸妆巾擦了擦脸，手关节传来的疼痛感让他意识到自己刚才狠狠地打了相叶十多拳，而每拳都落在差不多的位置上。

二宫担心起来，连忙拨通了相叶的电话。

“喂？相叶桑你有没有怎样？”

二宫以往演的角色很少会有这样的，所以他也没想过自己会不会弄伤对手。但现在他的手都感觉到痛，相信相叶也一定不会好过。

“我没事，不用担心。”

相叶其实是有事的。他拉起T恤看到刚才被二宫打的地方已经一片瘀青，刚才他们拍的时候都太投入，力度也没有控制，来回拍了十来遍，他就相当于被二宫在差不多的地方打了十几拳。二宫就算是个Omega也同样是个男人，所以看到这样的结果，相叶也不意外。

他不想就这个事去责怪二宫，自然也不会说真话了。

“你在哪？”

二宫觉得相叶没对他说真话，那人看着就是个好好先生，感觉这种人最会委屈自己了。与其相信相叶的片面之词还不如眼见为实。

相叶没想到二宫会这样问，一时间语塞便沉默了起来。

“没什么事的。”

二宫被相叶突然放柔的声音搅得更加不安，握住电话的手不知不觉地加重了力度。

“你在撒谎吧？我是不是弄伤了你？”

“我在车里，你告诉我你在哪，我开过来。”相叶觉得这谎撒不下去了，只好听话。

松本借了一台车给相叶，好让他拍摄完也不用去挤电车。等到相叶把车开到二宫面前时，二宫早已下了车。他双手插着裤袋，微微垂下的五官被额发的阴影挡住，相叶莫名觉得当下的气氛十分凝重。

“二宫桑。”相叶下了车走到二宫身边，小心翼翼地喊了一声。

“衣服掀开让我看看。”

二宫抬起头，眼里满满的认真，让相叶的呼吸一窒。

停车场里的白光灯映照出二宫的浅色瞳孔，相叶又想起上一次见面的情景——如同糖果一般的眼眸，褪去各种角色的加持，二宫像未染尘污的水晶，通透得让人心悸。

相叶见识过很多漂亮的模特，却从没任何一个人能这么轻易让他心跳加速。

二宫看他愣住，于是自己动手把相叶的衣服掀起，条件分明的腹肌上却有着一片瘀青，二宫知道这是他造成的。

他不是弱不禁风的人，加上刚才为了演出中村的失控和挣扎，他完全没有控制自己的力度。

“很痛吧？”

二宫的手慢慢抚上相叶腹部，指尖落在那片伤痕上面。

“嘶……”相叶皱了皱眉，疼痛感超过他想像。二宫的手不像一般男人，他的手肉肉的，当它完全覆在伤痕上时，那感觉实在太奇怪了，相叶几乎是不敢呼吸地看着这一幕发生，无措得像做错事被发现的孩子。

“还好，回家擦点药就会好了。没什么事的。”

相叶生怕二宫会自责，连忙开口安慰他。

“那，你每天拍一张照片发给我。”

“诶？什么？”

相叶一脸懵的样子逗笑了二宫，二宫收回手，那掀上去的衣服也顺势滑下来。

“每天拍一张这里的照片给我，”二宫指了指相叶腹部，“直到伤痕消失为止。”

相叶被二宫逗笑了。那个银幕前专业成熟的二宫，私下其实有着很孩子气的一面，这让相叶有些意想不到。

“好！这么晚了，我送你回家吧。”

“怎么送？”二宫看了看双方的车。

“你在前面开，我在后面跟着就行。”

二宫想了想那画面，忍不住摇头也笑了起来。

两台车在黑夜里一前一后地前行。二宫不时透过后视镜看到相叶的车，他们的车保持着安全的行车距离，那是一个让人莫名安心的距离。

二宫想起刚才的台词，秋山的话虽然很直接地伤害了中村，但在中村失控狂奔的时候，秋山却又因为担心而在后面不顾一切地追赶。秋山阻止中村继续发疯，即使被狠狠地打到也不放手，紧紧地将中村环住。

二宫记得自己抬起头对上相叶的视线时，那份担忧让他突然心跳加快。他从来没有试过分不清拍戏与现实，可是在那一刻，他竟分不清那到底是秋山还是相叶。

他原以为像相叶这种模特出身，完全没有任何拍戏经验的新人会拖累进度，谁知道相叶不止交出一份近乎完美的答卷，在和他对戏里也不曾落下风。

有一种势均力敌的畅快感。

二宫的车驶入自家的停车场，相叶没有跟来。他停好车便收到相叶的手机信息。

【到家发个信息给我，晚安。——相叶】

【到家上了药拍个照片给我，晚安。——二宫】

二宫到家后拉开阳台的窗帘，朝倚在车门边的相叶挥了挥手。相叶也挥了挥手，上车离开。

二宫坐在沙发上翻了翻剧本，他和相叶把中村和秋山直人的戏份拍了七八成，估计没有多少对手戏的他们这几天也不会再在片场见面了。

好像，忽然有了点失落感？


	3. 第三章

二宫比通知的时间更早到达了拍摄现场。他的戏份多数是围绕着女主角直子，所以今天是他和相原的正式开拍。

相原还没到，二宫闲着没事就到附近逛逛。他戴着鸭舌帽，穿着极普通的T恤牛仔裤，一时间倒也没人认出他。他走进便利店，相叶当封面的杂志就放在最当眼的地方。

那是一本服装杂志，相叶一反之前在片场给他的印象，封面上的他眉眼冷峻，那种剪裁特别的衣服穿在他身上，显出一种张牙舞爪的个性。

二宫将杂志拿上手，不知道为什么会动了想带它回家的心思。结帐之后，他把杂志放到包里。自那天拍摄之后，他和相叶没有再见面，但相叶非常听话地每天都拍一张腹部照片给他。他看着伤痕一天一天变淡，忍不住又想起那天晚上，他的指尖落在那片腹肌上的感觉。

二宫知道自己露出了笑容，却搞不懂自己为什么笑。

《恋爱时代》的漫画还没有完结，但这种少女漫画的结局一般不会出什么意外，无非就是男女主角历尽一切，最后幸福快乐地在一起。电影版也是照这结局去编。

拍摄很顺利，相原虽然也是第一次拍戏，但她的主播经验让她很容易适应。可如果要二宫评个分，他会给相叶更高分。

相叶的表演没有那么用力，稍微自然一点。

二宫拍完今天的戏份，男主角伊藤下午的时候出现，他和伊藤打了个招呼就离开了。他今晚还有杂志取材，所以樱井特意过来接他。

他知道樱井无非是想接他为名，顺便见一下导演大野。樱井是他的高中前辈，也是学校里的风云人物。他当年没想到自己有一天会成为樱井旗下的艺人，更没想到那个呼风唤雨的樱井也会暗恋别人——业内出名高冷的大野智导演。

二宫在一旁听着樱井不停问大野，全是些“我家二宫给你添麻烦了。”，“我家二宫以前没演过爱情片，劳烦你多指导他了”。二宫真想把这个忘恩负义的经纪人捉过来痛打一顿。

什么玩意嘛！虽然他是真的没演过爱情片，也没怎么谈过恋爱，可是演戏这不一定得经历过才能演得出来。真是的！为了找话说不惜贬低自己人，没良心！

好不容易才终于把那个恋恋不舍的樱井拖走，二宫坐到副驾驶位上看了一下时间，一脸无奈。

“翔酱，你打算飚车还是冲红灯？我们很有可能会迟到。”二宫把手机上的时间显示在樱井面前扬了扬，“还有，我能理解你对大野导演的心思，可是你也好歹顾及一下我的名声吧，别为了聊天把我说成是个初出道的演艺新人好不好？”

“啊，不好意思嘛，但你也知道大野导演很冷淡，不找些话题，他可能看都不看我一眼呢。”樱井一边假惺惺地道歉一边加大油门。“说起来，我也是真的担心你。你出道这几年演的角色就没一个和爱情搭上边的，你让我怎么放心？万一演不好搞砸了多丢人？我也没见过你谈情说爱，平时上电视杂志，也不怎么爱回答感情问题，什么都藏着，我怎么知道你演不演得来？”

“没谈过恋爱，也看过爱情片，好吗？何况还有原田老师的原著，你担心什么！”

二宫出道几年了，从第一个角色到上一个角色，他演过很多不同类型，但如樱井所说，他就是没正经八儿演过一个和爱情有关的角色。其实是他自己一直回避这类型的角色，他知道，樱井也知道。

说到底，还是被原生家庭影响了。

二宫虽然很要强，但是他比很多人都更理智，他知道自己的优势长处，也十分清楚自己的缺点短板。这次接拍《恋爱时代》，无非是想借此打开自己演艺路上的另一扇窗，好让自己不必被局限，这也是他这次不接男一而接男二的原因。他想先试试，他真的有点担心自己会演不了情情爱爱的角色。

一个二十多年来都没动过感情的人，其实真的只是在演。爱一个人是什么样的感觉，二宫不知道，也确定不了。

之前和相叶的拍摄倒也没什么，今天和相原对演就有问题了。中村暗恋秋山直子多年，眼角眉梢全是对秋山藏不住的小心思，他为了演出这份喜欢的感觉，不止把原著漫画全看完了，还恶补了很多爱情剧。

演戏，难的不是依样画葫芦，难的是让人有共鸣，并且把自己的烙印打在角色上。

他感觉大野今天对他的表演并不算十分满意，不然就不会主动开口让他和相原多拍几次了。

“你买了杂志？”樱井瞄了一眼二宫从包里拿出来的时装杂志，“哟，是相叶当封面呢。不过，这种类型的服装不适合你，你个子不高，身材又没那么瘦，穿起来不好看。”

“樱井翔！”二宫被他气得一个白眼翻了过去，“有你这么当经纪人的吗？这么嫌弃我当初干嘛签我？”

“因为你很会演。”刚好前方红灯，樱井便刹了车，“你的眼睛很灵动，可以一片空白，也可以装满故事，我觉得你是个天生的演员，在这方面的天分是圈内少见的。”

樱井这么认真地回答，反倒让二宫不知道该说什么。

“不过，正因为你太会演了，你能驾驭的角色太多了，我怕你有一天摘不下你的面具。Nino，做人可以骗尽天下人，但不要骗自己。我挺开心你愿意接中村这个角色，你愿意尝试打开你的另一个阀门，在剧中感受爱情，这是好事。”

“没见过Alpha这么啰嗦的。”

二宫知道樱井说这么多都是为了他好。他们一起打拼过来，早就如同家人一般，他能体会樱井的用心。

杂志取材结束之后，樱井来接他，车子刚开离停车场，二宫就收到相叶发来的照片。

他的嘴角微微上扬。

“这是谁？干嘛给你发这样的东西？”

二宫的异样让樱井忍不住多注意了他一点，谁知道一瞄竟然看到一个男人的腹部。二宫是男性Omega，这是樱井一直都特别保护他的原因。

“是相叶啦。”二宫不以为然，“我那天和他拍戏的时候不小心把他打伤了。所以我让他每天给我发一张照片，直到伤痕消失为止。”

“他是Alpha！你怎么这么没分寸？他是借你上位吧！”

“你会不会想太多了？”

“我答应过和子阿姨要好好照顾你，不让你在艺能圈受伤害的！”

“我又不是小孩子！我知道谁是好人谁是坏人！”二宫听到樱井提及母亲，整个人爆了起来，“她让你来照顾我？那为什么身为我妈的她却可以离开我？”

樱井不吭声，他知道二宫母亲是他的雷区，任何时候提及这个，二宫都会爆炸。

到家后，二宫提起背包沉默地上了楼。刚开了门，手机的信息声接二连三地传来，他窝在沙发里打开手机，一条是樱井的，一条相叶的。

【我没事，你知道的，提起我妈我很难控制自己。不说了，开车小心。】

二宫明白樱井是一好意，只是他真的没办法接受他提到自己的妈妈。

相叶的信息里说自己的伤已经快好了，明天起就不拍照片了。

【不行！】二宫还附上一个凶狠的表情。

【为什么？】相叶也附上一个痛哭的表情。

【你可以拍其他地方给我。】

【嗯？其他地方？】

【你的脸或者你的胎记。】

二宫翻着相叶的杂志，正好看到他赤裸上身只穿着工字裤的图，相叶的左肩上有一块宛如烟花一般绚烂的深色胎记。

电话响了起来，是相叶打来。

“喂？你怎么知道我有胎记？”

“因为，”二宫的目光落在杂志上，“我正好买了你当封面的杂志，拍得很好看。”

“其实这胎记最初让我很困扰，以前有些需要裸露上身的造型，这胎记都得让化妆师想办法去处理，给他们增加了很多工作量。”

“干嘛要处理？我觉得这个很特别呢！”

“因为颜色深了一块，会影响拍摄效果。”

相叶手上也拿着今天刚上架的杂志，这是他第一次当封面，他一早就到便利店买了好几本，还特意打电话给千叶老家的父母，告诉他们他终于能上杂志封面了。

自从接拍了《恋爱时代》之后，他的人气和曝光度一直在上涨，最近不仅杂志取材不断，也有很多新的广告商来找他谈合作，相叶感觉自己终于熬出头了。

“明天记得拍胎记给我看。”

二宫挂电话前的这句话让相叶笑出声来。

他看着渐渐暗下去的屏幕，突然想到一个问题——胎记又不会消失，那他要拍到什么时候？

电影的拍摄工作进展顺利，很快就已经到了尾段。明天是相叶的杀青戏，最后一场是秋山在车站送中村离开，至此，秋山直人的戏份结束。而二宫的杀青戏在后天，是和相原的感情剖白。

但今天大野却通过助理通知相叶和二宫到他公司来找他，说是有要事商量。

二宫到的时候，不仅相叶和大野已经到了，原田也来了。

“原田老师有话想对二位说。”大野说道。

相叶被这阵势搞得有点紧张。自开拍以来，原田就不时过来监督，相叶能理解原作者对自己作品的在意，所以每次拍完他都会特别留意原田的反应，如果原田表现出任何不满，他就会提出多来一遍。眼下原田一脸严肃，让他心里没底，不知道该怎么办。

“我想让两位明天的戏改一下演法。”原田递给他们新的资料，“我希望中村在离开的时候流露出对秋山直人的不舍之情，秋山则在中村上了车之后才突然发现自己内心在隐隐作痛。”

相叶和二宫听完原田的话都一脸困惑。

“最初在原田老师的设定里，秋山直人和中村本来只是因为直子才有交集的，但老师在看了你们的表演之后，有了另一个想法，电影上映之后，老师希望你们再合作拍一个SP，交代中村和秋山的感情线。”

感情线这几个字让相叶和二宫面面相觑，一时间也不懂怎么回话。

“当然，这只是个初步的想法，如果电影反响好的话，SP才会推出。而且这部分的内容老师也已经准备出版了，如果真的受欢迎，对你们也是一件好事。如果你们觉得可以，明天那一幕就是要留下一个伏笔，看有没有观众感兴趣了。”

“我没有问题，相叶君呢？”

相叶看着爽快答应的二宫，他只好也点头。整件事听起来好像很不错，他想多一个演出机会总归是好事。

离开大野公司之后，二宫邀了相叶上车。

“去哪？”

“陪我排戏。”

二宫把人载到樱井公司，领他到排练室。

“老师说要改演法，我需要时间和对手去酝酿情绪，你今天有多少时间能陪我练？”

原田的要求对二宫来说，是一个挑战。相较对秋山直子那种明目张胆的喜欢，原田刚才所说的这种不知不觉间的悄然喜欢，他觉得更难表现出来。而且时间不多，明天就要拍摄了，他不想搞砸。

“我今天没安排，一整天都可以。”

两个人又把剧本重新细读了一遍，把某些重点场景挑出来，试着以新的心情再演绎，以求捉住中村和秋山感情的转变点。他们一边交流心情一边试着再去演，渐渐地，两个人都进入了中村和秋山的情绪里。

“来试试明天的戏吧。”

二宫把手机固定在一旁，打开了录像功能。

明天两个人的戏份本来不算难拍，内容是中村要坐车离开东京，秋山赶来和他告别，算是将之前的误会全部释怀。可原田的要求，让他们改掉整个心境，要带着几分暧昧与不舍去重新演绎。

 

中村一步一步向前走，他刻意放缓脚步，似乎在等待着谁。

“中村！”

身后传来的声音熟悉得让中村一下子露出了笑容，可在转过身去之后，他又敛去了所有的表情。他看着气喘吁吁的秋山，眼里有掩不住的笑意。

“为什么要走？”

从妹妹直子那知道中村今天要走，秋山再也无法安坐家中，他拼命赶到车站，在中村上车前叫住了他。

“因为想要重新开始。”

“难道这里就没有什么值得你留下来？”秋山一副着急的模样。

中村看着他，似乎是在思考着有什么是能让他不顾一切留下来的。

“暂时还没有。”

中村的眼里盛着千言万语，秋山看着那双眼睛，移不开。他想起和中村的点点滴滴，但又被中村一句话截断了所有思绪。

“没有吗？”

秋山哀求般的语调里透着失望，站在中村面前他才明白自己并没有资格去要求中村留下。

“或者我需要些时间好好想想。”中村被秋山动摇着，但他看不清自己，他觉得如果他想不清楚的话，留下来只会继续伤害直子。“你不是一直怕我会破坏直子和永山吗？我离开了，他们就可以在一起了。你这个做哥哥的可以放心了。”

“可是我……”

秋山想否认些什么，但他说不出口，看着中村，他心里的话又硬是吞了下去。

“再见！祝我一路顺风吧！”

中村伸出右手，秋山看着那手凝住，迟疑地将那手紧紧握住。

“你要回来！”

“看情况吧。”

中村松开手，转身上了车，眼泪却在背对秋山的那一刻滑了下来。

车下的秋山同样转过身去，他咬紧牙关，仿佛强忍着什么。

 

“看看演得怎样吧。”

二宫转过来，正准备去拿手机，却被相叶一把拉住。

“你——”

相叶的动作让二宫接下来的话消失无踪。相叶捧起他的脸，将那道惹人心疼的泪痕抹去。

“你难过的样子让人看了很心疼。”

相叶想，让中村离开的秋山，会不会很后悔呢？如果是他，就一定会将自己喜欢的人留下。

相叶认真的眼神让二宫突然心跳加速。

“演戏而已啦。”

二宫自己也抹了一把脸，“我去洗个脸，我们休息一下再来一次吧。”

“那我去买些饮料，想喝什么？”相叶突然意识到自己的举动有些失礼，深感尴尬之余连忙松开了手。

“咖啡好了。上次那种糖，如果有的话，要一包。”

“好。”

直到相叶关上门，二宫才敢摸自己的脸。

糟糕！怎么会这么烫！

而那和相叶紧握过的手，似乎还残留着一丝香味。他仔细闻了闻，想起杂志上介绍过相叶的个人资料——

相叶的信息素味道是马鞭草，一种类似柠檬的清新香气。

嗯，挺好闻的！


	4. 第四章

相叶和二宫把预留伏线那一章拍得极好，原田看完之后当即决定提前把SP的漫画版印出来开卖。不仅如此，大野更提议让他们当他执导的第一部爱情多拉马的主角。

大野一直都是电影界的天才导演，这次电视台花了好大劲才说服他执导下一季的多拉马，虽然只是五集左右的特别台庆剧，但已经足够吸引眼球。

双方的经纪人当然是立刻答应，相叶和二宫对此也没什么意见。

《恋爱时代》杀青之后，剧组的四处宣传增加主演曝光的机会。身为三番的相叶因出众的外形而越来越受到关注，同时也因为中村和秋山的番外篇准备发售，令更多观众期待起他们这对来，风头更是直逼男女主角。

各种的取材里，对二宫和相叶的关注度也越来越高，于是他们的经纪人决定开个会，就他们最近的CP热度制订一个处理方针。

会议地点定在樱井公司的会议室。松本虽然在这行的时间不短，但论到业务能力，他还是自觉暂时还比不上樱井。樱井的公司座落在东京最繁华的中心地段，装修风格简约中透着大气。

十点五十分，打着呵欠的松本和精神奕奕的相叶从电梯里出来。

“我去买罐咖啡，你要吗？”

相叶知道自从松本签下了生田之后，就没什么好日子过，生田似乎总爱和松本斗气，松本一不在场就搞出各种妖蛾子，于是松本只好天天盯着他。今天也是趁着生田休息，松本才能有个空档。

“谢谢。我先去会议室。”

等到相叶拿着两罐咖啡来到会议室时，二宫已经到了。相叶朝二宫打了个招呼，然后把咖啡递给了松本。

二宫突然想起之前相叶为他买糖买饮料，当下有些不是滋味。

原来那些细碎的温柔并不是只针对他一个人，相叶本身就是个善良的人，是他误会了而已。

“Nino，”相叶走到二宫面前，把糖递给他，“你喜欢吃的。”

二宫刚才那些隐隐的不快一扫而光，他接过糖果，撕开包装把糖放进嘴里。

真甜！

相叶看到二宫露出的笑容，自己忍不住也开心得嘴角扬了起来。

樱井的到来让会议正式开始。说是会议，不如说是商议如何利用最近的人气把他们这对CP炒得更火热。虽然是已经答应电视台接拍大野导演的新剧，但在还没拿到剧本之前，这阵子的他们都得依靠着电影即将上映的热度，以及原田的漫画掀起的热话来保持曝光率。

“我是不介意炒CP，但不能太过火，毕竟我家二宫出道以来都不靠这个的。暧昧一下就行，特别肢体上不能过分亲热，不能假公济私占他便宜。”

樱井也看到二宫和相叶这一对最近很火，但他有他的原则，他不许任何人借机伤害他旗下的人。

松本虽然知道相叶一定不会对二宫怎样，但樱井先说出口，倒是有点把相叶小瞧的意味了。

“我觉得樱井先生多虑了，我家相叶在模特圈这么多年，从来都是洁身自好的，再美的女模特他都相处得极有分寸，我相信他会非常清楚和二宫先生之间只是工作而已。”

相叶和二宫互望了一眼，知道彼此的经纪人都不是省油的灯，针锋相对是少不免了。

明来暗往地讨论了一番之后，樱井和松本算是达成了共识，这阵子会尽量多让他们一起参与各种宣传，好为接下来的SP和电视剧造势。

讨论完之后，松本在离开的时候又接到生田的电话，于是便让相叶送他到生田家。

“润，”车刚驶出停车场就遇到红灯，相叶趁机将想说的问了出来，“你身上的信息素味道好像有点不一样。”

松本的工作能力是很强，但他毕竟是Omega，相叶把他当亲弟弟看待，闻到他身上的味道有变化，会担心也是正常。

松本有点尴尬地垂下头，“前阵子他帮我渡过热潮期，临时标记了我。”

关于松本和生田之间的事，相叶从松本口中断断续续地了解到一些。无论过去怎样错过，相爱的人能重逢其实也是好事。

“如果不是还喜欢他，谁都不能勉强你。好好把握。”

“啰嗦！对了！”松本想起刚才看到相叶；买糖给二宫的一幕，“二宫是Omega，自己要注意分寸，虽然最近是在炒CP，但不要让樱井捉到什么，他那人太厉害了，出了什么事，我也未必能摆平。”

送走松本之后，相叶也开车回家了。刚脱去上衣准备换上家居服，相叶无意间看到自己左肩上的烟花胎记，他想起和二宫的约定，于是拿起手机随手拍了一张发送给二宫。

二宫那边很快就打了电话过来。

“翔酱是比较严格的人，他只是怕我受伤，没恶意的。”

“我没事，毕竟我们的属性有别。后天有访谈，估计节目组会往双CP的方向炒。”相叶拿起前些天原田给他的番外篇翻了起来。

“没事，那些都是惯常的套路。”二宫点了支烟，也翻起原田寄给他的番外篇。

“哇哦！”

“哇哦！”

两人异口同声地喊了出来。

“怎么了？”相叶被二宫那声叫喊吓了一跳。

“没什么，我在看漫画，只是没想到原田老师把人物的画风改了一点。”二宫看着刚出场的秋山，那个眉眼和相叶，不得不说是有几分相似的。他记得原来那些是一点都搭不上边的，而且不止相叶，连他饰演的中村也变了。

“我也看到了，中村和秋山变得好像我们。”

话一出口，相叶就觉得不妥，他这个说法，倒像在占二宫便宜。

“没想到是中村主动回来啊！”

在拿到漫画之前，二宫也在想原田会怎么写这一对，是谁先主动呢？明明两人都心动了，但似乎又还是停在原地。

“秋山好笨哦，”相叶快速地翻着书，“能被这样爱着竟然还不自觉，要是我呀……”

“要是你，会怎样做？”二宫不知道自己为什么问这样的问题，更不知道自己干嘛要紧张得屏住呼吸，仿佛相叶的答案对他来说十分重要。

“要是我……”相叶合上漫画，闭上眼睛，他看到二宫站在他面前，朝他伸出手。“我会紧紧握住那手，然后将人拉入怀里，请他不要走！”

二宫想，为什么相叶的声音可以这么低沉性感？太犯规了！他跟随着他的描述臆想起那画面，他假想相叶将他拥入怀里紧紧抱住，然后俯下身来在他耳边，用如此魅惑的声音哀求他。

如果秋山真的这样做，中村一定走不了！

只是一个很普通的爱情场景，他却突然觉得自己的心跳不正常，甚至，不懂得要怎么回复电话那头的相叶。

“Nino呢？会喜欢秋山这样的斗气冤家吗？”

电话那头沉默太久了，久到让相叶在想他是不是说了什么让二宫不高兴的话。

“我想，中村是喜欢的。”

面对相叶直白的问题，二宫反倒像是当机一样，半晌才知道怎么回答才合适。

中村当然会喜欢，可相叶问的却是“Nino”，他无措地想，那自己究竟要不要代入呢？

相叶听着二宫回答后又再度沉默的气息，终于后知后觉地发现自己刚才的问题太失礼了。

他连忙转了一个无关紧要的话题，两人瞎扯了一会便挂了电话。

电影的宣传力度越来越大，上映的时间已经定下，外界对这部成本不高却人气高涨的爱情电影极度关注。各种媒体也开始频频对他们几个伸出橄榄枝，邀请他们上节目。

大野、樱井、松本，原田以及电影宣传方一致决定要将SP的开拍计划对外公布。同时原田作为大野为电视台执导的爱情多拉马《小确幸》的编剧，相叶二宫作为片中主役，这些重磅消息都会陆续公开。

SP的消息一发布，立刻掀起了网上热烈的讨论，很多人在最近的宣传里以及刚发售的番外篇第一本里都注意到秋山和中村这一对，一早就有粉丝讨论他们会不会成事，而现在公布出来，便顺理利成章地将这个热度推到了最高点。

然而相叶和二宫要主演SP的消息公布后，在电影宣传时，采访者便把关注点分了一些给他们，导致伊藤和相原被冷落。尽管相叶和二宫己经主动将话题转回到电影以及主角身上，可这也已经引起相原的不满。

二宫看见伊藤和相原卖力地制造着各种暧昧的粉色泡泡，他想他和相叶会不会也有这样的一天呢？

自从相叶和二宫的CP热度上来之后，每次的四人取材开始前或结束后，相原的脸色总是很差，聪颖的二宫一看就知道是怎么一回事了。

无非是妒嫉他和相叶现在的高人气，以及风头过盛把她这女一号给盖住了。

戏里怎么喜欢都不过是场戏而已。

二宫也从未对相原抱有过什么其他情感，不在节目里做出反击只不过是因为这电影的主役并非是他，所以他也甘愿退居二线。

像今天录影完毕，二宫便打算快点离开。以前参与的演出几乎没有任何可以炒CP的桥段，所以二宫与共演者的关系一直都处于良好状态，但这次因为是爱情片，倒让他被扯入一些无关紧要的争夺战里。相原的反感已经非常明显，二宫也不想和她有任何交集，所以他选择不理会。

当然，相原对他有敌意还有另一个原因——他与她都是Omega，尽管男女有别，但在属性上会让他们处于被对比的境地，这样就加深了相原对他的误解。

二宫并不惧怕相原，他只是不屑。

“Nino。”相叶喊住正在离开的二宫，快步走到他身边，“你最近怎么了？”

二宫这几次上节目都有意和相原保持距离，相叶看得可是相当清楚。

“没什么。”二宫知道自己今天没什么干劲，所以和大家就更没什么互动了，“有点小感冒而已。”

相叶看着二宫白得过分的脸蛋，二话不说就把外套脱了下来披到二宫肩上。

“着凉就多穿点呀。”

相叶的动作一气呵成，快得让二宫都来不及拒绝。外套带着相叶的体温，十分温暖，将他整个人裹住，显得更小只。

“谢谢。”

二宫敏感地察觉到身后有人来了，一回头看见的就是相原。

相原委屈地看着他们，然后高傲地转头就走。

二宫突然明白了，原来这些日子里相原对他的恶意，不光是因为风头被抢，更是因为相叶。

“她好像……”

“你说什么？”相叶听不清，便俯下身来。

二宫也没多想，踮起脚凑到相叶耳边，“我说，相原应该是喜欢你。”

相叶惊讶地转过头来，“怎么可能？”

二宫看着近在咫尺的相叶，对方如小鹿一般纯净的眼睛里正倒映着他的样子，一时间令他忘记自己要说什么。

“我，我不喜欢她。”

相叶认真的语气让二宫只得匆匆移开视线。

“一定是这样，所以她才讨厌我和你炒CP。”

二宫拉紧外套的领子，心里却因为相叶那句话而欣喜。

“我不想去猜她的心思，走吧。”

“我没开车，今天感冒，翔酱怕我精神不好，我打电话让助理来接我就好了。”二宫想起之前相叶用那种特别的方法送他回家，莫名地觉得那次有了些说不出口的浪漫感。

“要不我送你？”相叶不想让二宫一个人留在这里，“现在也不早了，还是早点回家比较好。”

二宫一想，也觉得相叶说得有道理，于是便跟着相叶到停车场。

坐上副驾驶位，二宫发现那根安全带怎么拉都没反应，相叶见状便解了自己的然后俯过身来想帮他，却没想到松本这车的安全带有点小问题，怎么扯都扯不下来，反而因为不小心把二宫的座椅调成后靠。

“啊！”

二宫被这突如其来的失重吓了一跳，无意识挥动的双手正好拉住了相叶的衣服，使得相叶整个人倒在他身上，如果不是相叶另一只手撑着，估计早就吻上了。

然而现在这姿势也没太大分别，相叶大半个身子压在二宫身上，他俩的鼻尖只差一点点就要碰上，他们紧张的呼吸都缠在了一起，凝视的眼里只有彼此，一时间什么话都说不出口。

相叶发誓他绝对不是故意的，自从松本借车给他，他就从来没有载过任何人，他是真的不知道那安全带有问题，更不是想借此占二宫的便宜，可是现在这局面，他已经无从解释。

他的心正以前所未有的速度快速的跳动着，他从来都不知道原来自己的心是可以跳得那么快。二宫的眼睛因为感冒而水润晶莹，在昏暗的车里显得很是勾人，相叶觉得内心有些什么在朦胧之间渐渐得到确认。

密闭的空间里有一丝清淡的甜味慢慢扩散，二宫惊觉那是自己的信息素味道，连忙用力推拒相叶。

“啊！对……对不起！”

相叶赶紧起身，并把座位调回正常。但这次安全带又听话地乖乖跑出来，让相叶更加尴尬。

“我……我……我不是故意的！对不起！对不起！”

“噗！”二宫揉了揉鼻子，笑笑，“我知道相叶君不是那样的人。”

只是在那一刻，二宫也说不清是怎么一回事，凝望着相叶，心跳就莫名失了控，那些交缠的呼吸让他迷失其中，身体相贴使得体温升高。他攥住相叶的衣角，在四目相对中，他差点就闭上了眼睛。

若是他闭了眼睛，相叶会不会……

他小心翼翼地瞄了瞄相叶，对方正在专心开车。

看来是他胡思乱想了。

二宫扭头望向车外，不停后退的风景让他犯困。

“如果你累的话就睡一下，到了你家我叫醒你。”

“谢谢！”

如果是别人说这话，二宫多半还会强打精神不敢睡，但相叶却总让他有安心感。不用担心，也不必怀疑，因为是相叶，所以可以放心相信。

二宫睡醒的时候，车早已停在自己家的车库里，相叶坐在一旁看着手机。

“嗯……到了很久？”二宫揉了揉眼睛。

“一会而已。”相叶放下手机，“《小确幸》的故事大纲已经发过来了。你应该也收到了。”

二宫点开手机，看到原田发了邮件给他。

“嗯，收到了。我先回去了。”二宫解了安全带，刚想脱掉外套还给相叶，但又想这衣服自己穿过，如果就这样还回去，好像不太好，“外套，我洗完再拿给你吧。”

“不用了，我自己洗就好了。”

“就这样吧，晚安。”

二宫没让相叶继续说下去，开了车门下了车，然后朝还在车里的相叶挥挥手。

相叶摇下车窗看着二宫进了电梯，这才放心地开车回家。

二宫到家后把相叶的外套脱下，相叶的信息素味道仍残留在外套里，二宫嗅了嗅，马鞭草的味道清新清淡，闻着很是舒服。

他从茶几上拿起之前相叶买给他的糖果，剥开包装塞进嘴里。他拥着抱枕，点开了手机相册，照片上相叶的胎记和完美的身材，还有今晚那近距离的四目相对，让他的心里充满了一种奇妙的感觉。

不知道接下来，他和他的对手戏又会是怎样的呢？


	5. 第五章

《小确幸》的开拍要比SP更早一些，故事讲述原本是高中同学的相叶与二宫在毕业后本已没有联系，后来竟然成为了同部门的同事，一直暗恋二宫的相叶又燃起了重新追求的欲望。而刚刚才和男朋友分手的二宫已经被爱情伤透了心，不敢再轻易尝试。当然，最后还是有情人终成眷属的好结局。

后面的剧本还在编写当中，但这故事虽然狗血套路，但要是演得好，相信还是非常吸引眼球的。

外界对相叶和二宫这对主角也寄予厚望，粉丝更是疯狂，盛赞他们十分合衬。

开拍的第一场戏，是相叶上班的第一天就发现自己的同事是高中暗恋的同学，下班时特意和二宫一起坐电车。电车上十分拥挤，相叶和二宫站在角落里，不知不觉间越靠越近。

开拍前，大野指导了他们的站位和肢体动作。试戏时没什么，真正开拍的时候，相叶的手撑在二宫的脑袋旁边，他尽量让身体和二宫保持一定的距离，但当二宫的手扯住他的衣角时，他还是忍不住想起了不久前在停车场的那个夜晚。

当时，他和他也是这么近，近到心跳加速，近到心动不已。

相叶低头看着二宫，有那么一瞬分不清现实与演戏。

“Cut！”

大野的声音让相叶清醒过来，他有些不好意思，因此连忙跟着大野看回放。

二宫拨了拨头发，好挡住他那发红的耳尖。他也走到大野身边，假装没事般看着回放。

也许是比之前熟悉了，NG的情况也不多，只是为了分镜而多拍了几条。对二宫来说，演戏不难，难的是那些从未演绎过的爱情角色以及那些撩人心弦的肢体动作。

当相叶和他靠得很近的时候，当他的手被迫攥住相叶衣角的时候，他都能明显感觉到两个人之间的气氛有些微妙。相叶看着他，而他选择低下头，剧中的他逃避着相叶初见便表露无遗的爱意，现实中的他也明显感觉到自己对相叶似乎有了一些不同。

“好了，剩最后几个镜头了。”

大野仍专业地讲解着摄像机的机位，需要他们的表情动作怎样配合，却没留意到那两人渐渐无措起来的神情。

这次需要他们靠得更近一些，从侧面看来，他们几乎是拥着对方一样。

二宫的手搭在相叶的腰上，体温透过衣衫传递，让在戏剧里无所畏惧的他慌乱不已。

相叶也同样不好受，身体若有若无地触碰，他的手撑着二宫身后的车厢，落在他腰间的手软软绵绵，即使隔衬衫和西装也能感知。

二宫的五官本来就十分好看，拍摄前还略略化了淡妆，水晶一样的眼睛流光潋滟，相叶既想凝视又不敢久看。

幸好这场景也是顺利完成。

卸了妆之后，二宫看到疑似在等他的相叶。

“回家吗？”相叶注意到二宫今天过来的时候没有开车，巧的是他也没开。他家和二宫家是同一方向，所以他试探性地问二宫。

“嗯，但我没开车。”二宫指了指鸭舌帽和口罩，“今天是电车通勤。”

“我也是。”相叶从裤袋里拿出口罩戴上。

两人并肩走到电车站，今天的人似乎特别多，车门一打开，下车的人潮涌出来，相叶连忙伸手握住二宫，尽管隔着衣袖，但二宫还是清楚感觉到了相叶手心的温度。

相较他的微凉，相叶真的是很暖的一个人。

车上也同样拥挤，为了不让别人挤到二宫，相叶挑了个角落，撑起身体将人妥妥保护好。

真像刚才拍戏那一幕。他们不约而同地想到。

电车靠站时，人流一波又一波地推撞拥挤着，二宫无处安放的手只好搭到相叶的腰上。幸好他们今天都戴了鸭舌帽和口罩，不然要是让人认出来，估计就不太好办了。

相叶被二宫那手撩得心乱不已。

从停车场那天起，他就觉得自己被二宫吸引了。或许更早一些，但是那一天，他对自己的心意确定了。

二宫有一种很特别的美。可以可爱，可以冷漠，可以色气，可以单纯，百变又矛盾，工作状态时的认真，off状态时的简单，每一面的二宫都是瑰宝。

每一面都将他深深迷住。

他很开心能和二宫拍爱情片，但又怕自己会把二宫吓到。他克制自己，保持距离，可当下的情况完全不允许。

他被身后的人潮推动，只得紧紧贴着二宫，而二宫似乎也没有抗拒他，任由大着胆子的他抱着自己。

“对不起，人太多了。”

相叶俯到二宫耳边诚挚地道歉。他真的不是故意想要占二宫的便宜，尽管此刻的他是欣喜的。

“没事。”

相比刚才在片场众目睽睽之下的不自然，二宫此时却有点隐隐的开心。

他察觉到自己对相叶有好感，不然不会留起相叶之前买给他的糖果，也不会一直找借口不把那件外套还给相叶，更不会答应相叶和他一起坐电车。

他知道自己在制造和对方独处的机会，甚至在看出相原对相叶的意思之后，在电影宣传时主动地和相叶炒作CP，那些看似无意的肢体动作，其实也在暗暗引导着大众。

无论外面如何人潮汹涌，相叶始终将他保护得很好，不让任何人碰到他。只是他们的身体贴得越发严密，这让两个人都忍不住又是享受又是紧张。

到他们下车的时候，车厢里仍是十分拥挤，相叶一咬牙，装着不经意地牵起二宫的手推开人潮下了车。

“呃，”相叶连忙松了手，“刚才太挤了 ，我怕你下不了车。”

“不要紧。”

二宫的心里因为相叶的松开而低落，但他又不能表现出来，这让他忍不住想叹气。

二宫和相叶一前一后地走在路上，安静的街道上没什么人，他们影子被拉得长长的，随着他们的步行而重叠在一起。

“相叶君，”二宫停了下来，转过身，“你的外套还没拿呢。如果你不赶着回家的话，可以上来拿一下吗？”

“嗯？”相叶对二宫突然提起这个话题有些意外，“方便吗？”

“可以啊。”

第一次来二宫家，相叶兴奋不已。客厅那个超大电视很吸引他的眼球，旁边那些手柄揭示出二宫爱打游戏的这个兴趣。

“原来Nino也喜欢玩游戏？”相叶拿起其中的游戏碟看了看，“这个我也有在玩，不过好难过关。”

二宫走过来一看，“这个是挺难的，可是我已经全部过关了。”

“Nino怎么做什么都那么厉害！”

“打游戏，可能我还是有点天份的。”

“不，你演戏也很厉害！”

“那是磨练出来的。”二宫知道很多人把他当成是天生的演技派，却从来没想过他在背后付出的巨大努力，他或许有天分，但他从不抹杀自己为每个角色所付出的艰辛努力。

他摘了口罩和帽子，然后给相叶倒了杯水。

“Nino你很喜欢这糖？”相叶拿起放在茶几上的草莓牛奶糖，认出这和他之前买给二宫的那款是一模一样的。

二宫抱着相叶的外套从睡房里出来，“因为它和我的信息素味道一样。”

“诶？这么巧？”

“是的。”

二宫很喜欢看到相叶惊讶时的嘴巴，单纯之余又有点可爱，与出现在杂志上冷酷的模特感相差非常大。

相叶从二宫那接过外套，就在二宫的手要收回去的时候，他几乎是不加思考地握住了二宫的手腕。

“嗯？”二宫有点茫然，相叶的眼睛十分专注地看着他，这让他不禁有所期待。

相叶心里所想的，会和与他一样吗？

“Nino，我……”

相叶被自己的举动惊动了，但这一刻，如果他放了手，可能一切就无法前进了。他不知道前进的结果是好是坏，可他已经握住二宫的手了，要他放掉，他舍不得！

“怎么了？”

二宫可能永远都不会知道，是他这一刻水润的眼神让相叶下定了决心。

“我喜欢你！”

在相叶将二宫拉入怀里的一瞬，他手里的外套坠到地上，可这已经不重要了。

相叶想也许最后他会被二宫拒绝，但不要紧，至少他诚实面对了自己这份心意，如果二宫不接受他，他就退回普通共演者的位置，从此不再打扰二宫。

二宫很惊喜，被紧紧拥着的身体微微颤抖，他的心跳不受控制，和刚才在片场以及电车上都不一样，这是真真切切的心动感觉。

“好吧，我接受你。”二宫伸手圈住相叶的腰，“看在你喜欢我的份上。”

“诶？诶？你说的是真的吗？”

相叶看着自他怀里抬起眼的二宫，觉得自己可能在做梦，他眼睛都不敢眨动地看着二宫，直到二宫被看得不好意思。

“假的！”

二宫笑着说，却被相叶将他整个人抱起转圈，吓得他尖叫起来。

“放我下来啦！”

“不放！这辈子都不放！”

“笨蛋！”被举高高的二宫居高临下地在相叶额头上轻轻一吻。

相叶一愣，随即抬头吻住那温柔的猫唇。

二宫是个老成的人，思想相比同龄人成熟，他一直不怎么容易动感情，可相叶的出现打破了这一切，他第一次感受那比糖果更甜蜜的爱情流淌在他的心中。

要是以前的他也绝对不会相信自己会这么容易喜欢另一个人，可那个人是相叶，这又似乎不难解释了。

相叶有很容易让人心动的温柔一面，不知不觉间便陷了进去。

喜欢这种感觉，要是出现了那也是挡不住的事。

“谢谢你喜欢我！”

相叶将二宫紧紧搂在怀里，那种温暖的体温让他知道这并不是一个梦。

在表白前相叶已经做好了最坏的打算，虽然很怕会被二宫讨厌，但刚才那一刻，他觉得自己内心的爱意已经满溢，再也无法隐藏。

“傻瓜！”

两人坐在沙发上，二宫倚靠在相叶的臂弯里，尽管相叶贴了抑制剂，可只要靠得近，信息素味道还是会闻到。

“你的味道很天然。”

“嗯？”

“是马鞭草，对吗？我很喜欢这个味道。”

“你怎么知道？”

“杂志上有写。”二宫想到了一个问题，于是坐直了身子，“虽然我答应和你交往，但我不希望这么快标记。”

“诶？标，标，标记？”相叶连话都说不清楚了，“我，我，我……”

他其实也没想过那么多，光是二宫会答应和他交往这对于他来说已经是美梦一般的好事，他哪里还会想到终身标记的事。

“噗！”二宫忍不住笑了起来，“你怎么这么可爱？”

“呃，这个标记的事，我觉得总得是你愿意才行。”相叶想了想，也明白二宫的顾虑，“如果你不愿意，我不会乱来的。”

相叶很认真地说着，二宫伸手握住他的手。

他想，他是爱对人了。

“谢谢你！”

“啊！还有一件事！”

“嗯？怎么了？”二宫很喜欢看相叶一惊一乍的样子，特别特别有意思，带着一股少年气息。

“我们交往这事，要告诉他们吗？我指樱井先生和润。”

相叶想起那次见面，樱井的严格严肃给他留下了太深刻的印象，他突然想到如果让樱井知道他和二宫在一起了，不知道会是怎样的反应，是支持还是说要他们分手呢？

松本那边也是，虽然说谈恋爱是两个人的事，但是作为经纪人，的确有权知道他的动向以及相关的感情生活。

所以，这个事情说还是不说，该怎么说，该什么时候说，真心是个问题。

“嗯……”二宫想了一会，“我觉得还是不要瞒他们，毕竟我们和经纪人是共同体，瞒着他们，万一有些什么，他们也不好应对。”

“好，我也是这么想。我也从来没有什么事会瞒着润。”

二宫闻言斜眼看着相叶，“松本先生好像是Omega？”

相叶从二宫的眼神里立刻明白他所指的是什么，“我只是把他当弟弟啦。樱井先生不也是Alpha嘛。”

“好啦好啦，和你开玩笑的。不过，我觉得我们交往的事还是先别对外公布吧，毕竟我们现在有两部剧要演情侣，现在公开，感觉会把焦点模糊掉，我不喜欢这样。”

从之前的兴奋冷静下来，二宫开始为他们的演艺生涯考虑。相叶也赞同他的观点，他的事业正处于上升期，还是希望先把工作做好了，然后再顺其自然地公开。

“你说得对，除了经纪人可以知道，其他人，我们暂时保密。”相叶抬头看了看钟，“我要回去了，明天还要拍摄。你好好休息。”

他轻轻地吻了吻二宫的额头，“晚安！”

“晚安！”

目送相叶进了电梯，二宫转身关了门。坐到沙发上搂着抱枕的二宫想起刚才和相叶的甜蜜亲吻，忍不住又是开心又是害羞。

自从他考上大学之后，母亲就已经没有陪在他身边，自幼丧父的二宫心底对爱情是又渴望又抗拒。相叶是这么多年来第一个走进他心里的人，他想好好珍惜这个人和这份感情。

【路上小心。——二宫】

他对着茶几上的糖果拍了张照片发送给相叶。

相叶则回他一个“Chu~~”的颜表情。

啊！这家伙呀！

二宫躺到沙发上，看着手机上那个颜表情，笑得十分甜蜜。


	6. 第六章

虽然说交往的事要通知双方经纪人，但是因为赶拍《小确幸》的缘故，他们反倒没办法腾出时间来约人。

确定恋爱关系那晚，相叶回家后一看行程，基本腾不出时间和松本见面。他们以前也见得不多，松本一直说相叶是个很好带的人，工作安排下去，基本上不会出什么岔子，更不需要像其他经纪人那样总是耳提面命，甚至还要叫起床。

相叶把情况和二宫一说，发现二宫也是这样。但樱井会因为想要追求大野而常常出现在片场，然而樱井的行程比二宫还忙，基本上都在不停出差。

看来只好先把这事放一放。

但自从开始交往之后，那些对手戏倒是变得格外容易。连挑剔高要求的大野也甚是满意，除了迁就机位之外，NG的次数大大减少。

【导演很满意呢，看来可以顺利收工了。——相叶】

【你刚才的眼神太放肆了，下次收敛一点。——二宫】

【才不会呢，大野导演都没说不行。何况在剧里我是那么喜欢你，压抑着演就没有那个味道了。——相叶】

相叶发完信息抬起头望向二宫，那眼神灼热得让二宫心头一紧。

【你小心片场的人，到时放出些乱七八糟的风声就麻烦了。——二宫】

【才不想管他们呢。今晚我送你回家。——相叶】

为了不引人注目，他们最近都各自开车，相叶就在后面护送二宫，看着对方的房子开了灯才安心离开。

二宫很喜欢这种方式，每每从倒后镜看到相叶的车，他都会抿嘴一笑。

而相叶到家之后，也会遵守之前的约定继续拍一张肩上的烟花胎记给二宫，尽管他从不知道电话那头的二宫看着那些照片一边害羞一边笑得东倒西歪。

“喂，到家了？”

通常情况下，相叶会在发完照片之后打电话给他，二宫也没细看就按了接听键，谁知那边却是另一把熟悉的声音。

“你怎么知道我是今天回东京？你什么时候对我的行程这么上心了？”

二宫心一惊，连忙移开电话看了看——是樱井。

“你说过，我就顺便记住了。”二宫在电话这头偷偷呼了口气，“怎么刚回来就打给我？”

“看看你最近拍多拉马拍得怎样。毕竟这次和之前的电影又不一样，你这次是正经八百地主役。”

“我又不是没主役过。”

“但你没拍过爱情片，以前你都不肯接这种谈情说爱的片子。怎么突然开窍了？”

樱井最近忙着顾旗下另几个艺人，出差不断，而二宫也一直没怎么和他联系，这或多或少让他放心不下。这才会一回来就赶紧和二宫通电话，但电话接通那一瞬，电话那头的声音太过异样了，明明是认识多年的二宫，可那声调却让樱井感觉十分陌生。

似乎很高兴，还带着一丝撒娇的意味。

这让樱井心里响起了警钟。

“身为一个出色的演员，我觉得我不该再挑剧本了，偶尔尝试一下新东西也很好啊。”二宫很了解樱井，精明是樱井身上最明显的标签，他不希望他和相叶交往这事是被发现，而不是他们主动交代。

“拍摄顺利吗？”

“还行，目前还是和相叶的对手戏比较多。”

“那就好，我听大野说这剧可能想安排吻戏，你能接受吗？”

“吻戏？”二宫倒是没听说过会有这个，“你确定？大野导演说的？”

“是的，有一天我和他通电话的时候，他亲口说的，说是原田的构想，问我你能不能接受这个，我说这得与你商量一下。你不知道吗？”

“他们没和我提过。不过，这也没什么，我是专业演员嘛。”

而且如果对象是相叶，又有何不可呢？

“那就行了，具体你看情况吧，有什么就立刻打给我，不要勉强自己。”

按理来说，自家艺人第一次拍爱情片，樱井是应该去监一下场的，但无奈他这个经纪人手里握的都是这圈里的当红炸子鸡，导致他忙得脚不着地，不然他一定会去现场看看，同时也算是给同剧的人一个暗示——别看二宫是个Omega，他背后的靠山可是有来头的。

“翔酱，你最近什么时候有空？我想和你见个面。”

“可能得下周，到时提前和你再约？”

“好。”

二宫刚挂了樱井的电话，相叶的电话就进来了。

“我刚才把翔酱当成是你了。”

“哈？”相叶紧张了起来，“那他知道我们的事了？”

“没有。”隔着电话二宫都能想像相叶紧张的样子，他低头浅笑了起来，“但我和他约了时间谈我们的事。你看要不把松本先生也约上吧，一次性解决。”

“嗯，我和他约个时间。”

 

二宫虽然没谈过恋爱，但他知道有些行为代表什么意思。例如说在剧中饰演他前男友的小野频频对他释出的示好信号，他是怎么都无法相信对方只把自己当成是共演者而已。

他和相叶在现场倒是普普通通的，于是大家便都以为他其实倾向小野。

小野的戏份大多数与他相关，之前为了剧中需要的道具，他和小野拍了一些合照，剧中的互动也多，尽管那都是些争吵分手的戏码。

今天是小野最后一场戏，剧组也安排了共演者二宫给他送花。说实话，二宫并不想当这个送花者。他并不是没送过花给共演者，只是没有任何一个像小野那样让他感觉不自然。关于小野的事，他没有告诉相叶，小野最近人气很旺，综艺那边的反响很好，他怕人气才刚上来的相叶和他交手会吃亏。

可就在最后的杀青关头，相叶悄然无声地捧着花进入到拍摄场地，二宫的余光瞄到了相叶，虽然很意外，但当下更多的是心安。

不知不觉间，他对相叶越来越依赖。

虽然他不曾主动说过，却也暗暗希望相叶能敏感地察觉到小野对他的异样。这种恋爱中人的矛盾心情让他患得患失。

所以当相叶出现的时候，在松了一口气之余，二宫心里更多的是甜蜜。

随着那一声“Cut”，在场的工作人员都纷纷鼓起掌来，相叶捧着花走到二宫和小野之间，一边说着“恭喜杀青”，一边将花递给小野。

小野明显是没料想到会有这么一出，整个人有点不懂反应。

“谢谢！”

小野笑得有点僵硬，拍合照的时候相叶虽然让二宫站在他们中间，但却故意靠近二宫，让小野看起来真的很有多余的意味。

二宫没想到相叶也会这样，这种带着孩子气的吃醋行为还是让他觉得很高兴。

他也顺势配合相叶，将身体稍微向相叶那边倚过去。

小野看着二人的互动，心里有了想法。

二宫在圈内是个出了名的淡漠宅男，虽然对任何角色都全情投入，但镜头之下并不是很好亲近的。可现在他对着相叶却笑得开怀，就算眼睛有毛病都能看出那眼里的情意了，何况他又不是个瞎子。

看着小野和剧组人员打完招呼之后就匆匆离开，相叶不禁觉得高兴。

虽然他没有太多和小野的戏份，可这不代表他看不出小野对二宫的意图。有时二宫会在收到信息的时候皱起眉来，加上片场的人偶尔也会无意地谈论八卦，他自然也就猜到小野对二宫的心思了。

今天的杀青本该是二宫送花的，但他故意和大野说自己想过来观摩学习，顺便向前辈小野献花，而心很大的大野也没在意，就让他来送花了。

小野的戏杀青之后，二宫再补了几个镜头就可以离开。他今天是开车过来，于是在停车场，他有点意外地看到在那里等他的相叶。

相叶献完花合照之后就不见人影，他还以为他已经回去了。

“我没开车。”相叶稍稍拉开口罩，露出那双让二宫很安心的眼睛，“能不能请男朋友送我回家？”

二宫笑了起来，“上车吧，男朋友。”

相叶上了驾驶位，让二宫可以不用开车休息一下。二宫最近的新CM确实也多，车开了没多久就睡了，醒过来的时候已经在自己家的停车场里了。

“啊，抱歉，睡着了。”二宫揉着眼睛，看到相叶伏在方向盘目不转睛地盯着他，顿时有点害羞。

“没关系啊，你睡觉的样子那么好看。”

二宫对相叶这种直白的情话，仍是没什么抵抗力，本来就微红的脸现在有点发烫。

“我可以送你上去吗？”

二宫点点头，将帽子再压得低一些。两人一前一后进了电梯，这个时间点电梯里人不多，停了两次之后就只剩下他们。

二宫突然想起这是他们交往以来，他第一次让相叶来自己家，心里对接下来会发生的事，又是紧张又是期待。

二宫刚开了门，跟随身后的相叶就在他开灯前将人压在了门上。黑暗中，二宫听到锁门的声音，以及唇上那柔软的吻感。

“我，好想你！”

融化在相叶缠绵的吻里，二宫唯一记得的是相叶这句沾着蜜的浪漫话语，像一颗种子在他心里扎下了根。

我也好想你！

二宫心里那喊不出口的呐喊通通变成他的积极回应。

“好讨厌别人觊觎你！”

相叶伸手开了灯，他将二宫抱得紧紧的。二宫被他吃醋的行为逗笑，埋在相叶胸膛的脑袋笑得花枝乱颤。

“你怎么知道的？”

“片场的人常常都会谈论八卦，要听到你的新闻一点都不难。”相叶不快地嘟着嘴，“你都不告诉我小野想追你。要是我今天不去，他搞不好就趁机对你又搂又抱了。”

“除了你，我都没抱过别人。”二宫拉着相叶到沙发那边坐下，“你放心，我知道怎么保护自己的。”

“你太好了，让我很不放心。好想让大家都知道我们在交往啊！”

“顺其自然吧。先听听两位经纪人先生怎么说，嗯？”

“好。”相叶嗅着二宫身上淡淡的糖果香，“都听你的。”


	7. 第七章

当樱井开车载着二宫到达他所说的地点时，他其实已经满腹疑问，但他是处变不惊的樱井，所以他保持了沉默。

二宫带他来的地方是一个独幢住宅改造的西餐厅，一楼有种满植物的花园，，二楼全是落地玻璃，早晨的阳光洒下来的时候，只觉得这里充满了生机。

“二楼。”

樱井跟着二宫走了进去，一楼有开放式厨房，一个看似厨师模样的人朝二宫笑着打了个招呼。

“风间早。”

厨师风间俊介是相叶的发小，在这里经营西餐厅，所以他们选在早上没有客人的时间商谈事情是最适合的了。

“早！他们到了，在二楼等你。”

二宫点点头，从旁边的木质楼梯上去了。樱井也不吭声，他知道他想要的答案在二楼。

“Nino！”

相叶朝二宫挥手，樱井看到比他们早到的相叶和松本，脑里快速搜索了一下，他记得没有什么公事需要和松本商谈，他望向二宫，后者没理会他，而是走过去坐在了相叶对面。

松本在看到二宫和樱井的时候，也一脸狐疑。

“请问今天是什么状况？”

樱井留意到他们没有坐到靠窗边的位置，显然是不想被别人看到他们四个在这里。

相叶眨了眨眼睛，故作镇定地深吸了几口气。

“我和Nino在交往！”

空气似乎因为相叶这句话而凝结，两位经纪人更是安静得连肢体动作都没有，只剩精明的眼睛在两人之间来回巡视。

松本的右手食指开始有一搭没一搭地在抚摸着自己左手姆指上的戒指，相叶很了解他的习惯，松本喜欢做这种机械动作来帮助自己进入思考的状态。

相叶虽然比松本年长，关系也一直很好，但在他和二宫交往这事上，他却无法拿捏得住松本的想法。

“你被这小子标记了？”

樱井突然的问话让在座的其他三人懵住了。

二宫白了他一眼，“你想太多了！”

“不不不！樱井先生你误会了！我们还没有——”

“就是你打算对我家二宫做那件事？”樱井毫不犹豫地打断了相叶的话。

“你难道就没对大野导演有过性幻想？”

樱井被二宫的抢白搞得心塞。

这还是他带了好几年、一手一脚推上演技实力派的学弟吗？

这摆明是胳膊朝外！

“你……你……有异性没人性！我是担心你受委屈！”

“你放心，我没有被标记，我们是正正经经地在交往。”

“什么时候开始交往的？”一直沉默的松本开口了，“你们是认真的？”

“我们真的是认真交往的，是以结婚为前提交往的！”

相叶站了起来，一脸严肃地解释着。看到恋人这表情，二宫忍不住抿嘴。

虽然这是相叶第一次这么说，可是二宫还是觉得很甜蜜。

相叶这人很简单，却又很执着认真。其实就算他不说，二宫也能察觉到他对他的用心。

然而一句“以结婚为前提”，让他觉得自己没有看错人。

“我们虽然才刚开始没多久，但我们是认真的。如果只是玩玩而已，就不会约上二位出来，将这件事坦诚相告了。这么做也是希望二位能支持我们，必要时能给予我们帮助。”

二宫看了看樱井，又望了望松本，言语间的诚恳让两位见惯世面的经纪人又再次陷入沉默。

“你过来这边。”

樱井示意二宫跟他走到一边。相叶担心地用目光跟随着二宫，但无奈他怎么竖起耳朵，仍然听不见樱井和二宫所说的话。

“你对他来真的？”为了不让相叶和松本听到，樱井故意压低声音。

“假的就不来和你汇报了。”

“你们有公开的打算？”

“拍完《小确幸》和电影的SP，然后再自然而然地公开。这是我们目前的打算。”

“这样也好，不会让恋情模糊了工作的焦点。”

“你不反对？”二宫有点意外，他还担心樱井会因为顾虑而不让他和相叶在一起呢。

“我也希望看到你有人陪。如果你觉得相叶是对的人，我也不会反对。只是相叶没有你红，以后公开了，估计还是会有一些公众压力的，你要做好心理准备。”樱井看了看相叶，“我原以为你这个人不会有喜欢这种感情的。”

“我也曾经这么以为的。”二宫看着很担心他的相叶，“大概是因为那个人是他，我才有了勇气。”

“还有一点你要注意，你们最近风头比较盛，小心一点狗仔队，有些东西一但开挖，可能就会越挖越深了。”

二宫知道樱井担心的是什么，他郑重地点了点头，“有些事我不知道介意别人知道。”

“虽然你们是认真在交往，但我仍希望是在你们深思熟虑之后再决定标记的事。”樱井拍了拍二宫的肩膀，“你是Omega，我不想看到你后悔。”

虽然现在社会上对AO之间的分开已经宽容了很多，但由于生理上的标记关系，离开Alpha依然是会让Omega十分痛苦的事，即使通过手术解除标记关系，也还是会对Omega的身体造成一定程度上的损伤。

樱井自然不愿看到二宫最终是这样的结果。

“放心，我有分寸的。”二宫朝相叶笑了笑，“他不会勉强我的。”

樱井留意到二宫和相叶的互动，他没想到令二宫走出这么关键一步的人是相叶。他带二宫的这些年来，他看过很多Alpha艺人想追求二宫，但无一例外的全部被拒绝。他曾觉得这大概是缘于二宫家的事情所带来的阴影，而相叶竟能让二宫接受他，可能这就是缘分吧。

“好吧，有什么事要第一时间通知我。如果他欺负你，我不会放过他的。”

“怎么？帮我干掉他？”二宫耸耸肩笑道。

“杀人我没这本事，要他永远都无法出现在日本艺能界，我还是能做得到的。”

相叶一直忐忑不安地看着在交谈的二宫和樱井，眉心紧皱的样子全落在松本眼里。

“如果樱井反对，你是不是就会和他分手？”

“当然不会！”

相叶极快的否定让松本扬起嘴角。

“这不就行了，还紧张什么？”松本拍了拍相叶的肩膀，“没想到你竟会追到他，你知道多少人追他都被拒绝吗？”

“诶？”相叶能感觉到二宫的魅力之大，但在和二宫共演前，他真的没留意过这些事。

“你这个傻小子，你大概不知道二宫在这圈子里是什么样的风评。他演技的确很出众，在这方面也拿了不少奖，但私下却不是个很好相处的人，工作归工作，朋友没几个。曾经听说有一些共演者想追求他，最后还是被他拒绝了。没想到你竟然能得到他的青睐。”松本喝了一口面前已经凉了下来的咖啡，皱了皱眉，“你在这圈子里没他名气大，以后交往的事公开了，估计你要承受的压力会是比较大的那一个。你想清楚了吗？”

“他名气大，那我就努力赶上他，站到他身边。我是真的很喜欢他。”

相叶像是下定决心一般握紧拳头，松本看到这番情景，知道该说的相叶也已经听进去了，剩下要怎么做是这两个人的事，而他能做的事就是在后面做最强的后盾来支持他们。

“那你们好好努力，先把多拉马拍好。剩下的慢慢来，也别让恋情模糊了工作焦点。”

樱井和二宫再回到桌前的时候，相叶朝二宫悄悄比了个胜利的手势。

“樱井先生，事到如今，我觉得我们不如好好祝福他们，帮助他们，您觉得呢？”

松本也不希望樱井反对，毕竟自己家这个直来直往的，要是和樱井杠上，日子就不好过了。

“我是看在我家二宫的面子上，就姑且给他一个机会。但前提是无论任何时候都必须尊重二宫，相信松本先生也很清楚我在圈内的人脉，封杀一个人对我来说并不难。”

二宫看着樱井耍帅般地甩下狠话，心里想笑之余又有点感动。

他这个前辈一直把他当成自己的家人看待，将他护得密不透风，任何人都欺负不了他。

“我还是那句话，我对我家相叶很有信心，他既然答应了我，就一定会很珍惜二宫先生，这一点你绝对可以放心。”松本在这事上也同样表现得不亢不卑。

事情聊完了，四人吃了点东西便准备离开。

“翔酱，车借我，你坐松本先生的车回去。”

“要去哪？”樱井想了想，“那里？”

“嗯，”二宫从樱井手里接车钥匙，“我想带他去。”

戴上口罩和鸭舌帽，四人分头离开了风间的餐厅。

上了车之后，相叶在好奇心下还是开了口，“我们去哪？”

“地狱，去吗？”

“你在，我就去。”

“贫嘴。”虽然嘴上在吐槽相叶，但二宫仍很喜欢听到相叶那样说。

他载着他来到了他老家，那幢房子虽然打扫得很干净，但由于长期无人居住，连空气都飘着冷清的味道。

“我去烧点水，你随便坐。”

二宫去了厨房倒水，剩相叶一个人在客厅里。

相叶环顾四周，这是一座三层的独幢房，虽然看得出它已经有些日子了，可由于经常打扫，仍让人感觉很舒服。电视机柜上一张合照吸引了他的注意。他走过去拿起来仔细端倪。

“那是我爸妈和我姐。”二宫从厨房里出来，看到相叶手里拿着他的全家福，便走到他身边，“拍这照片的时候，我好像是十岁。”

水很快就烧好了，二宫拿出杯子倒了两杯水，然后坐到相叶的身旁。

“这是我的老家，是我十八岁前住的地方。”

他们今天没有拍摄的工作，所以二宫想带相叶来认识他的过往。

二宫的家庭背景很普通，父亲是Alpha，母亲是Omega，姐姐和他一样是Omega。唯一有些不同的是父亲在他十二岁那年突然因一场急病而离世。母亲为了养他们姐弟，非常努力的工作。

二宫记得在父亲离世后的第二年，母亲的一位朋友找上门来，那个人十分帅气，并且和蔼可亲。这位名叫真田的叔叔从那天开始就不定时地来二宫帮忙照顾他们两姐弟，那时候，二宫真的很感激他。

直至后来……

“真田是一名男性Omega，他是母亲的初恋情人，两人后来因为属性而分开。真田一直单身，在父亲过世后才敢来找回母亲。在我十八岁那一年，母亲决定做解除标记的手术，她要永远和真田在一起。”

“你很生气？”相叶搂着二宫的肩，安抚着此刻因为激动而发抖的恋人。

“我知道母亲过得不容易。因为标记自己的Alpha死亡，她每次在热潮期都会非常难熬，即使注射了人工研发的信息素，也无法缓解那种痛苦。她甚至因为这个而必须每隔几个月就请假去医院以度过那个特殊的期间。所以我并没有不理解她要去做解除手术，只是做完手术之后，她和我说，她要离开我和姐姐，跟真田回他的老家。她说我们已经长大，让我们自己照顾自己，还说她以前亏欠了真田很多，所以她的后半辈子都要陪在真田身边。我希望她得到幸福，但是，但是我无法接受她抛弃我……”

二宫捂着脸，那些不知何时堆积的眼泪如同决堤一般崩泻而下。

相叶不知道该说什么，他将人拥紧，任他的眼泪湿了他的衣服。

“她……她其实并不是想抛弃你们的，我相信她是爱你的。”

“你知道吗，她那么做，让我觉得她爱真田胜过我们……”

因为父亲离世的缘故，二宫的青春期其实是在孤僻中度过的，他虽然是分化成Omega，但他的世界仍是一个男孩的世界，是母亲和姐姐所无法了解的。

真田的到来，的确令他找到类似父亲陪伴的感觉。他甚至能接受Omega的真田和母亲在一起，他并不是那种不通情理的孩子。

他只是无法接受母亲为了恋人离开他们，这让他有被抛弃的感觉。

自从母亲离开之后，那种孤独感便如影随形，无法如何都甩不掉。

同一所高中的前辈樱井在一次偶然的机会下将二宫签到旗下，这才让二宫有了稳定的收入。

他一生悬命地投入到他这辈子都不曾想过的演艺生涯里，他为了演活那些角色付出全部的精力，他的生活里渐渐变得单调乏味，没有戏拍的时候，他将自己关在东京的公寓里，以游戏度日。

因为母亲的关系，他拒绝掉全部和爱情有关的角色和剧本，也不曾接受过任何人的追求。

直至，相叶出现。

会接受中村翔太这个角色是因为他让二宫想起了真田。所以当大野和原田来找他的时候，他没有让樱井拒绝掉。

他想尝试去了解一下真田对母亲的感情。

这么多年了，他第一次燃起想与固执的自己和解的念头。

相叶是个意外。

从第一天在剧组碰头，一切就像个失控的意外。在一场又一场的对手戏里，他迷失了。

“我相信伯母这么做一定有她的原因。我相信她是爱你的，如同我爱你一般。”

相叶一遍又一遍地拍抚着二宫的肩膀，试图平复他激动的情绪。

“我知道你爱我。”二宫环住相叶的颈项，主动地吻了上去。

在最初察觉自己对相叶有异样感觉的时候，二宫也担心可能只是自己入戏太深，对方未必有相同想法。甚至他会认为彼此间的亲密互动都是因为要炒CP，可相叶那些细碎的温柔让他紧闭的心门慢慢打开。

“谢谢你告诉我这一切。你知道我在想什么吗？”相叶执起二宫的手心细细亲吻。

“猜不到。”二宫专注地看着相叶，然后又将自己埋在恋人的怀里，“我虽然很聪明，但我不是神。”

“我在想，以后我绝对不会让你再感觉孤单，以后的每一天我都要陪在你身边，让你每天都开心。”

“傻瓜！每一天都陪着我？你不用工作啊？”

“当然是工作以外嘛。”

“以后我们的恋情公开之后，我家的这些事可能也会被挖出来，可能也不一定全是祝福，可能会有些冷言冷语——”

“你会因为那些而离开我吗？”

二宫在他怀里摇摇头，“雅纪，对我来说，爱上一个人不是一件容易的事。”

“只要你爱我，我就不会离开你。除非——”

相叶的话还没说完就被二宫含住了唇，“我不会！”

“我也不会！”

他们抵着彼此的额头，心里的爱意无须再多言便已相通。


	8. 第八章

明天就是《小确幸》拍吻戏的日子。从接到修改后的剧本开始，相叶和二宫就在想着要怎么才能将这一幕拍好。

首先不能让别人看到他们真的动了情，所以不能真吻，但两人试了很多次，失败告终。

不知道是不是因为热恋期，他们几乎是一吻上就压制不住，所以明天的拍摄肯定不能这样。有些事如果不是他们主动公开的话，媒体多半会传得很难听。他们都不希望一件明明是美好的事到最后变了味。

“怎么办？”

他们在二宫老家已经排练了快半天，可还是没办法自如地亲吻。

“你就不能控制一下自己？”二宫白了相叶一眼，他这个猴急的恋人总是不懂得控制自己，连伸舌头都被拍下来了，这样到了正式的时候怎么拍？“你可以不那么激动的。”

“可是小和很像糖果，让人停不下来嘛。”相叶撩拨着二宫耳边的短发，在他的额上又落下一个吻。

“喂！”二宫无力反驳他，又觉得这样的相处很是甜蜜，“今天是试戏，不是来谈恋爱的。”

“好了好了，我们再来一次，我保证这次会顺利。”相叶举起手指作发誓状。

这次就真的如相叶所说的，两个人都闭着唇，只是简单的肉碰肉。

亲完之后，二宫踮起脚抱住相叶，剧本到此结束。

“看，这次不是拍得挺好的嘛。”

二宫一边看回放一边说，完全没注意到相叶在一旁偷笑。

相叶当然知道明天的拍摄很难，他刚才也只是戏弄二宫而已。他明白在他们拍完手头这两部爱情片之前是不能公开恋情，所以明天的拍摄是一个考验。

他们平时其实也掩饰得挺好的，外人看来他们只是关系不错，绝对看不出内里的感情，这样就很好了。

“你要是愿意再让我多亲几下，明天一定会拍得更好。”相叶从后抱住还在看着回放的二宫，俯在他耳边呢喃，“今天亲个够，那明天的量可以放到后天和大后天。”

“贪心！”

虽然有察觉到相叶刚才是故意多拍几次亲吻戏，但二宫也由得他，没办法，谁叫自己也那么喜欢他呢。

放下手里的手机，二宫转身给了相叶一个吻。

拍摄的这天，大野特意清空了一部分无关紧要的工作人员。拍完这一场，他们再拍两三天估计就能杀青了。

大野对吻戏也没什么可指导的，毕竟他也没怎么拍过以感情戏为主导的电影，多拉马也是第一次执导，整个感觉对于他来说都很新鲜。

“今天的戏，说实话，我也没什么想法，拍到这一刻，剧中人的感受，相信你们也很清楚，你们可以用自己的方式来演绎，然后我们根据效果再来商量。”

大野为了这场吻戏也很头疼。当原田和他提这个问题的时候，他觉得适当增加一场对收视有帮助，但和主演沟通完之后才发现自己没有这方面的经验，如何让这场戏发挥作用让大野苦思了一段时间。

角度，配乐，这些都让他不停地构思。开拍前，他也和相叶和二宫聊了很久，最后觉得应该把演绎方法交给他们，他无法指导些什么。

他相信拍了这么久，他们早已融入戏中。

一声令下，相叶和二宫都认真起来，相叶更是一反昨天的嘻笑，将需要表达的效果都呈现的同时又不会太过火。

两人都是蜻蜓点水，吻到即止。任摄像机如何变换位置，他们都很克制。

虽然NG的次数不多，但为了效果，他们亲了快一个上午，两人的唇都亲到要发麻。

“我们先吃饭，休息一下再继续。这几组都很不错，看来我们能比预期早收工。”大野拍拍他们的肩膀鼓励道。

便当是放在休息室里的，大野和他们，以及几个比较重要的工作人员都在休息室吃饭。

今天是二宫喜欢的汉堡肉，但他吃了一半觉得有些不舒服，后颈的腺体传来发热感。二宫装作不经意地摸了摸那里，只觉得腺体的热感都要透过抑制贴散发出来了。

他忍着不适感从衣袋里摸出手机给相叶发了条信息，然后便藉口吃饱了离开。

因为今天是在剧中相叶的家里拍，所以他们把二楼的一个房间改成了化妆间，那里一般是没人的。二宫匆匆上了楼进了那没人的化妆间。

他锁上门，倚靠在门边轻喘，有薄汗从他的额上沁出来。手机在衣袋里传来震动，是相叶。

“开门，我就在外面。”

二宫也无法多说什么，挂了电话开了门。相叶进来后随即把门关上。二宫看到相叶之后放松下来，软软地钻进了他怀里。

“怎么了？”

刚才吃饭时收到二宫的信息真的是把相叶给吓坏了。二宫一句不舒服就能让他整颗心吊到半空下不来，于是也连忙装着吃饱饭要散步而偷偷来到了化妆间。

二宫本来还强忍着，一看到相叶，他整个人就撑不住了。腺体的发烫让他的脑子似乎也有些短路，此刻只想被爱人紧紧抱住。

“腺体突然很热，好难受。”

二宫把自己埋在相叶的颈窝里，闻着那让人心安的马鞭草味道，他这才明白自己可能是临近热潮期了。

以前也不是没试过提前或延后之类，但是那时刚好不在工作时间，加上最近太过沉迷和相叶在一起，完全没想起要注意热潮期这件事。

“是热潮期到了吗？我去买些抑制剂过来。”

相叶刚想松手却发现被二宫抱得更紧了。

“别走。”作为一个Omega，二宫在这种时候特别特别希望相叶能陪着他。

“再拖就不好处理了。”抑制剂如果不在最初服用，效果会打折，可能最后还是压制不了那些情潮。相叶抚着二宫安慰他，他能闻到二宫身上散发出浓郁的牛奶草莓糖香味，那是Omega陷入热潮期的征兆。

“那些东西不好吃。”

二宫捉起相叶的手按在那越来越烫的腺体上。相叶的手凉凉的，立刻舒缓了那些高温，二宫舒服得闭上眼睛仰起头来，那模样像极了在索吻。

相叶清楚地感觉到二宫的腺体在自己的指间跳动，如同暗涌的情潮。

“要不试试临时标记？”

相叶的话一出口，二宫便睁开眼睛凝视着他。这让他觉得自己说错了话。

“对不起——”

相叶道歉的话被二宫的吻止住。主导权很快就落在相叶那边。二宫从来没有像今天这么主动过，在情潮的驱动下，他像一只柔软的幼兽，毫无攻击性的同时又那么地讨人欢心。

相叶一边吻着他一边将人抱到一旁的沙发上。

二宫没有拒绝临时标记这事让相叶有点心花怒放。他们之间一直恪守着一条规线，谁都不越过去。二宫愿意让他这样做，不得不说这是对他最大的信任。

爱一个人，有些时候难免会想要一些证明与保证，而一个Omega愿意让对方临时标记自己，这无疑是一个很重要的举动。

二宫跨坐在相叶大腿上，软绵的身体完全靠相叶双手支撑着。尽管这个姿势很羞耻，可对于此刻动情的二宫来说，反而是很舒服的。

“快点。”

二宫催促着，相叶却小心翼翼，二宫放肆的信息对他来说是个考验。他拨开二宫后颈上的头发，朝那泛着红艳颜色的腺体咬了下去。

“啊……”

二宫尽力压低自己的声音，可第一次被临时标记，这感觉太过奇异了。相叶的信息素缓缓注入，身体里的那些燥热似乎都被缓解下来。

他紧紧地攥住相叶的衣服，慢慢适应着信息素融合。相叶轻轻拍着他的背，他也能感觉到二宫信息素上的变化——原本甜腻腻的糖果香渐渐和马鞭草的植物香气混在一起。

“还好吗？”这也是相叶第一次临时标记别人，他看着二宫的神色，担心地问道。

“嗯。”二宫钻进相叶的怀里，让彼此的身体紧紧贴合，“想睡觉。”

“要不和大野导演说一下，让他多缓半小时？”

二宫看了看时间，决定依照相叶所说的，于是发了信息给大野，说因为自己身体有些不舒服，希望能多休息半小时。而大野也很爽快地答应了。

二宫看完信息把手机放一旁，便就着跨坐在相叶大腿上的姿势，靠在恋人胸膛上睡了过去。

二宫睡得迷迷糊糊的，半睁的眼睛看什么都不清楚，唯独身体传来异样的感觉。

他坐直身子低头一看——

他硬了。

牛仔裤鼓起一个包，裹在裤里的性器涨得难受，更让他尴尬起来的是后穴开始有规律地收缩，并且有些微微的湿润感。

为什么会这样！刚才被相叶信息素安抚得很好的身体又开始陷入混乱之中。

他无措得快要哭出来，而相叶并未注意到他的异常，仍双手搭在他的腰上睡得香甜。

他小心翼翼地想从相叶身上起来，却因此而弄醒了相叶。

“你醒了？”相叶看见二宫一脸僵住的表情，有点摸不着头脑，“到时间了吗？”

“呃，应该快了。”二宫不想让相叶发现自己的情况，于是赶紧从相叶身上下来。

“小和，”私底下相叶一直都叫他的名字，“你……”

相叶还是注意到了，不得不说二宫某个地方完全不像普通的Omega，鼓起的形状相当瞩目。

二宫觉得十分丢脸又不知所措，他坐在沙发上用手捂着脸，双腿夹紧，希望这样能缓解身体上的不适。

“临时标记也还是不行吗？”相叶看了看时间，“还有半小时左右，要不我帮你？”

“可是我不想这么快就被标记，为什么会这样硬着！”二宫快要哭出来了，如果他一直维持着这样的状态，别说一会还要拍摄，就连回家也很是问题，他怕自己会陷入完全发情的状态里，这就非常麻烦了。

“没事的没事的，”相叶温柔地将人拥入怀里安慰道，“我帮你弄出来，舒服了之后可能就不会这样了。”

他们之前虽然也很亲密，但远远没有到达这种程度，主要还是怕彼此会失控，所以相叶一直严格地守着规矩不越过。

然而目前的情况已经由不得他们了。

相叶小心地帮二宫脱掉裤子，怕一会弄出来的东西把它搞脏。二宫害羞地捂着眼睛，不敢看相叶接下来做的事。他顺从让相叶把自己的下半身扒光，两条又细又白的腿在空气中忍不住打颤。

“雅君……”第一次将自己的私处暴露在相叶面前，二宫觉得极度不好意思，那种害羞又紧张的心理让他的身体更加敏感，性器光是被相叶注视着便又更硬了一些。

“小和放心，我不会进去的，我用手帮你好不好？”

相叶其实也不好过，他的紧张程度不亚于二宫。他以前没有和别人交往过，这种事当然也是第一次。二宫双腿大开地把自己坦露在他眼前，这种全然交付的信任让他内心欢喜，但是当他看到二宫那涨得鼓鼓的性器和那已经湿润的后穴，他不自觉地兴奋了起来。

“雅君，我，我是第一次。你温柔点。”

二宫看到相叶的眼神暗了下来，心里便又没底了。情欲里，谁都会变得很不一样。他觉得很羞耻，想把双腿并起来，但却被相叶阻止了。

“小和别怕，你这里很好看呢。”

二宫很宅，身上的皮肤都没有阳光留下的印记，白滑得像鸡蛋。相叶想低头亲吻那轻颤的腿根和漂亮的性器，但他知道不可以。他不是圣人，二宫如此乖巧地坦露在他面前，对他已经是一个极大的考验，要是再做一些过火的事，只怕他根本控制不住自己。

他深深吸了口气，然后握住那颤颤巍巍的肉棒，光是这样，二宫就忍不住往后想躲，他摇着头想拒绝那陌生又强烈的快感，但诚实的身体却出卖了他，后穴因为这样而有更多的淫液流出来。

化妆间里都是他们的信息素味道，互相交缠，互相催化。

二宫听到自己发出那种无法控制的呻吟声之后，羞愧得用手臂挡住自己的眼睛，他不敢看那个撸着他性器的相叶，也想借此压制住自己那淫荡的浪叫。

相叶明白他不想让别人听到他的声音，这房间的隔音也不见得很好。于是相叶把二宫的衣服卷起来塞到他的嘴里。

“咬住，这样就不用担心别人听到了。”

二宫听话地将衣服咬住，呻吟声被堵在喉咙里，像一只可怜兮兮的小猫咪，让相叶生出想要欺负他的念头。

“小和的奶头真漂亮，是粉红色的呢。”

二宫像一颗甜美的糖果，白里透着诱人的粉色，相叶伸出舌头舔了舔左边那颗已经因为快感刺激而硬梆梆的乳头，二宫立刻因为受不了这刺激而拼命摇头。

“呜……呜……”二宫不敢松开口，怕衣服掉下来之后又叫出那些让人脸红心跳的浪叫声。

“小和别怕，舒服了才会快点射啊，不然一会到点开拍，剧组的工作人员会找我们的，到时候看到我们在这里做这些事不是更糟糕？”

相叶又舔了舔另一边的，然后像品尝美味一样将二宫的乳头都含进嘴里吃了起来，顺便还将空闲的手指就着那些滑溜溜的淫液插进那个诱人的小穴里。二宫坐在沙发上根本无处可躲，只得张开双腿挺着腰承受着这一波又一波的快感攻击。

安静的房间里全是相叶手指进出后穴发出的淫糜水声和二宫那堵在喉咙里的可怜呜咽。

Omega身体上的弱势在这种情况下展露无遗，只要动了情就毫无反抗之力。二宫第一次体会到自己完全被本能控制的感觉——无助，但又十分渴求更多更强烈的亲密。

刚才还害羞得想并起的双腿，现在已经自发尽力张开，小穴贪婪地吸附着相叶的手指，淫液一股一股地往外涌。

他胸前的乳头传来酥麻的触电感，让下半身更加黏糊糊的。二宫闭上眼睛却阻止不了那些生理眼水，他说不清这是什么感觉，他觉得这样的自己很陌生，他甚至想如果当自己真正发情的时候，会不会更加淫荡？

相叶从他的胸部抬起头来看着二宫那张哭得乱七八糟但仍让他心动不已的脸蛋，一个又一个的吻落了下来。衣服顺势滑了下来，二宫来不及抗议相叶过火的举动便又被堵了嘴。

相叶的吻夺走了他全部的氧气，让他不得不张开嘴任由对方长驱直入地侵占领地，他的舌被相叶紧紧吮住，双手无助地将人紧紧拥住来获取一丝安全感，但这样便让他和相叶的距离又更加接近了，那些作乱的手指一下碰到了他的前列腺，让他整个人如同触电颤抖起来。

Omega的前列腺总是比较浅，相叶从二宫的反应知道他摸到了对的地方，便更加过分地反复碾压起来。

“是不是这里？我一摸上去就会有水流出来了。”

相叶从未见过这样的二宫，平时在表演上十分器用的天才演员，对什么事情都游刃有余的人在本能之下，露出前所未有的诱惑表情，既纯真又性感，明明在努力抵挡着那些凶猛的情欲，但身体又诚实地追逐着快感，马眼流着腺液不说，后穴更是湿得汁水四溢。就连他几句下流话都能刺激到二宫，这让相叶更加心猿意马。

二宫被玩得神智不清，双腿缠上相叶的腰肢，性器涨到发紫，已经濒临失控的边缘。

“嗯……嗯……”

二宫咬紧牙关，生怕自己的淫声浪语被别人听到，相叶仿佛不打算放过他，牙齿咬着乳尖，不时把整个胸部含住吮吸。

“雅君……太刺激了……不要了……呜……”

二宫哭着求饶，不停扭动的身体反而像是配合相叶一样，源源不断的刺激感传遍全身。相叶瞄了一下时间，手上的动作越来越快，在后穴抽插的手已经被淫液弄得湿哒哒。他自己也起了反应，如果不是在这样的地方，如果不是答应了二宫不可以随便进去，他可能早就把他占有了。

但他答应了二宫，所以他不打算在二宫愿意之前做这个事。

“要……要去了……啊！”

二宫抓紧相叶的手臂，无论怎样压抑，最终还是屈服于那初次又强烈的感觉，在相叶的手里释放了出来。

他像沙滩上脱水的鱼，无力地摊着，身体微微痉挛，高潮的余韵让他无法动弹。相叶凑上来亲吻着他，他也没力气回应，只是软绵绵地任由索求。

相叶帮他将泄出的东西清理干净。二宫张着双腿享受着相叶的细心与温柔，渐渐恢复神智的他这才注意到相叶下半身的凸起。

“雅君，你那里……”

二宫已经渐渐平复了混乱的气息。果然如相叶所说，把情欲释放了就没事，这一切可能是因为他初次被临时标记，这让他体内的信息素非常不适应，从而起了反应。

“我没事，一会你先出去，别让人看到，我自己处理一下就行了。”

相叶整理完之后看了看手机，离剧组集合的时间越来越近，他得让二宫先回去。

幸好他只是单纯的生理反应，所以当务之急是把二宫赶离他身边，没有了那些乱七八糟的信息素影响，他相信事情并不难处理。

“你真的没问题？”二宫在开门前一再确认。

“没事的，你先帮我挡一下剧组的人，必要时帮我向大野导演解释一下。”

相叶开了门，并且小心地左右张望，确定门外和走廊上没人之后就让二宫先离开。

二宫也不好再说什么，只好一个人先走。

二宫见到大野的时候，对方正揉着头发，他似乎也睡了一觉，一副睡眼惺忪的样子。

二宫说收到相叶信息，似乎临时有些工作要处理，所以要稍迟一点。大野也没有很在意，二宫便趁机拉着他聊起剧本来，对于之后的结局什么的，两人便聊了起来。工作人员看到导演也没对相叶的迟到有什么意见，于是就心安理得地在一旁偷起懒来。

大约二十分钟之后，相叶来了。

二宫担心地望着他，相叶笑笑，偷偷朝他比了个OK的手势，二宫这才放下心。

大野看到主演到齐，也没过多留意便吩咐工作人员开拍。

几天后《小确幸》把最后的戏份拍摄完毕，正式杀青，进入后期制作。

主演的相叶和二宫开始新一轮的宣传工作。


	9. 第九章

樱井发现二宫被临时标记的事了。

那是《小确幸》的杀青宴，樱井当然是不会放过这个能接近大野的好机会，而出席的人包括了主创原田，导演大野，以及几位主演。

樱井坐在二宫旁边，而二宫和相叶则一左一右坐在大野身边。聚餐结束之后，樱井主动请缨送大野回家，为了避嫌，理所当然把二宫也带上。在送了大野到家之后，轿车内那种狭窄的空间，熟悉二宫的樱井一下子就闻到空气中隐隐的异样。不是大野残留下来的味道，是另一个Alpha的信息素。

“你喷了香水？”樱井知道这不是二宫的习惯，尽管他一直都不太喜欢自己过分甜腻的味道，“怎么好像有别的气味？”

“我让相叶临时标记了我。”二宫知道樱井是多么精明的一个人，他也不想隐瞒些什么，“那天我突然陷入热潮期，所以请他帮了个忙。”

无论二宫说得如何平常，在樱井听来却满是危机。

身为Alpha，临时标记不是随便就能对Omega做出的事。因为临时标记之后，信息素会有残留在对方那里，这个味道会过一段时间才能慢慢消散，而且也会因为这个味道而对对方有所依赖。

这种依赖会让Omega抗拒不了Alpha，最终在本能的驱动之下完成终身标记。

他们上次说好了，相叶不能随便对二宫进行终身标记，但现在这个行为让樱井觉得相叶不靠谱。

“他为什么不给你买抑制贴或者是药物？”樱井把车停在一旁，语气听起来并不太好。“即使是临时标记也会让本能的反应扩大，你们才交往多久？是你说过不会做让自己后悔的事，但你现在又把自己置于危险的境地里。”

樱井非常清楚二宫因为母亲的关系而对爱情的失望，也明白他这么多年假装的坚强。樱井私下动用人脉调查过相叶，相叶的确是模特圈里的乖乖牌，家世也简单清白——相叶的父母在千叶开了一家中式餐馆，目前是相叶弟弟主理，一家人看着很幸福。

但这些都无法让樱井放心。

他旗下艺人不少，最让他操心的其实是自主能力很强的二宫。

二宫把真正的自己藏得很深，家庭的事影响了他很多，他虽然有时笑起来软绵绵的，带有Omega属性那一贯的可爱，但樱井知道他真实的他并不是这样。

二宫出道后无论角色大小，通通都与谈情说爱无关，就可以明显感觉到他对感情事的抗拒。

樱井猜想他应该是思考了很久才决定交往，所以他也希望相叶是对的那个人。他真的担心以二宫那个性和经历，一但遭遇失败，是否还有站起来重新开始的能力。

“翔酱你放心，我知道自己在做什么，我不会看错人的，相叶他是值得的，他绝对不会伤害我的。在我愿意之前，他不会勉强我的。”谈及相叶，二宫笑了起来，“我知道你担心什么，也知道她拜托你照顾我，别让我像她那样犯错遗憾，但我真的不会，我清楚地知道自己要的是什么，我自己的路要怎么走，我自己已经想好了。”

樱井注意到二宫在提起相叶时的眼神，不同于在角色里，那是一种恋爱光芒，是他以前从未在二宫眼里感受过的。

樱井想自己应该放手了，他一直视如亲弟的后辈其实很早以前就已经是个稳重的大人了，是他惯性地把他当成个孩子。

“如果他欺负你，我真的会让他在艺能界消失的。”樱井重新发动车子，“接下来你们会有很多双人取材，注意点，让别人觉得你们有CP感就行，不要太过火。”

“好，好。翔酱你现在不止像我哥，简直像个操心老爸了。”

然而在相叶和二宫要去拍相关杂志访问之前的一天，相叶的绯闻倒是先一步在网络上传个热络，而且事件中的另一个对象是松本。

事情的起源是有网友拍到相叶背着醉成一团的松本离开银座一间酒吧。由于两人的属性，加上又是这么久以来的合作关系，绯闻一触即发，炒得火热。

这件事一传开，很多人就纷纷开扒他俩的过往，什么“相叶背后的男人”，什么“因爱而一直扶持相叶上位”，什么“情感经纪人帅模特”之类的，不仅对相叶极尽挖苦之言，对松本也没一句好话，从头说到脚，总之在键盘侠的手指之下，就找不到一个好字眼。

更有相叶二宫的CP粉大呼替二宫不值，也有人说相叶既然有主就不应该装着单身炒CP，一夜之间，世界像是转了一个一百八十度的弯，叫人分不清头与脚，是与非。

相叶在网上看到这件事之后，第一时间致电给二宫，约他到那个远离市中心的老家，以便好好解释。

二宫在出发前接到樱井的电话，说这事不简单，也让他要冷静。二宫对相叶一直是抱着相信的想法，但樱井这么一说，反而让他觉得这件事的背后可能有某些阴谋，让他不得不更加小心地提防。

开车回老家之前，二宫特意在东逛西逛，看着随心随意地买东西，最后左绕右绕才终于开到了老家。在车库里他没有看到相叶的车，他看了看时间，比相约的时间晚了快一个小时，他想相叶应该是已经到了。

他拿出钥匙开门，门没锁，证明已经有人进去了。他进去前左右相顾，然后把门仅仅打开一点，便闪身进了屋。

相叶坐在沙发上，屋里开了很微弱的灯，没拉开窗帘，二宫望过去，觉得那人身上萦绕着沉重的气氛，冷冷冽冽的，像个厚重的结界，隔绝了一切。

“雅君。”

二宫走了过去，才刚坐下，相叶便已握紧了他的手。二宫能感觉到相叶在发着抖，昏暗中他看不清相叶的表情，却莫名觉得相叶此刻的情绪十分低落。

“对不起！小和对不起！”

二宫的心因这句道歉的话突然顿住，一时间网上那些乱七八糟的言论涌进他的脑海，无数个坏念头盘在他心里挥之不去。

“我和润真的不是网上写得那样的，求你相信我，好吗？”

相叶的抽泣声让二宫心疼。网上那些不负责任的恶意足以让初次面对这种事的人崩溃，二宫知道站在银幕前，就得做好让人评头品足的准备，相叶之前一直只是在模特圈里活跃，所以对这个并没有做好足够的心理建设。

“没事的，我相信你。”二宫将他拥入怀里，“可以告诉我到底发生了什么事吗？”

二宫起身去开了吊灯，屋子立刻光亮了起来，他看到相叶脸上的泪痕，心疼不已。他回到他身边，伸手搂着他。

“我并不会轻易相信网上的那些话，我只想知道到底发生了什么。”

得到恋人的信任，相叶抽着鼻头抹了一把脸，将本来并不复杂的事慢慢说了出来。

那天晚上，相叶本来已经入睡，大概凌晨一点左右，松本打来电话，说他正在一个酒吧，让他带上抑制剂赶紧过来救他。半梦半醒的相叶一听见这个就知道松本遇上麻烦，虽然他来不及思考为什么松本会来向他求助而不是生田。他马上拿上药赶到松本所说的酒吧。当他在洗手间的隔间里找到松本的时候，松本已经陷入情潮当中，仅存的一丝理智让他认出了相叶。相叶让他服下了药，在他的信息素趋于平静的时候，相叶背起已经脱力的松本离开了酒吧。

将松本送回家之后，相叶试图联系生田，但却一直都没有任何回应。因为放心不下，相叶便留下照顾松本。松本仍然是个没有被终身标记的Omega，所以只要抑制剂的量足够，他的热潮期就能顺利渡过。

第二天，相叶确认了松本能照顾自己之后就离开了松本的家。然而，这一切被有心人拼凑在一起之后，便是一出大戏了。从相叶背着松本离开，到他在松本家逗留了一个晚上，这些都显得那么不简单，毕竟他们都是还未有伴侣的单身人士。

只是事情发酵得太快了，网民仿佛早有准备一样，不停针对这事发表意见，将热度推到顶点。

不止樱井，连二宫都觉得这次的绯闻似乎太有疑点了。

首先，松本清醒之后有和相叶提及自己的热潮期其实并不临近，而且以他的酒量，不至于几杯下肚就不胜酒力。再者，竟然会有人像是蹲点一样故意偷拍他们，并且在松本家外逗留到第二天，为的就是拍相叶几点离开松本家，这种行为太像是一种预谋。

“松本先生以前有和别人交往过吗？”

相叶摇摇头，“他签下我的时候是单身，但后来关系越来越好的时候，他有向我透露过他的一些感情事。他和生田交往过，后来因为一些事分开了，但几个月前，公司签下了生田，并且让他来做生田的经纪人。”他顿了顿，犹豫了一下，还是决定把所有的事都说出来，“润之前好像有被生田临时标记。我不太清楚他们是不是复合了。但我那天晚上打电话和发信息给生田，对方都没有任何回应。”

“为什么那天晚上松本先生不找生田而要打电话给你？如果他愿意让生田昨时标记的话，关系可能并不简单。”二宫想起自己被相叶临时标记那天所发生的事，脸蛋不禁泛起了粉色。

“我也曾经猜想过他们的关系，但润没有明确告诉我。不过我看他应该是有想和生田复合的意思。我最近不是一直在赶拍《小确幸》吗，所以就没怎么和润见面。他是有帮我接下一些广告，但这些一般都是让他处理的，我也信得过他的眼光，于是就没什么非见面不可的。我们最近都是用电话联系和聊工作。第二天我有问过他为什么不找生田，他说生田目前不在日本。”

“你不觉得这件事发生的时间有点巧妙？”二宫坐直了身子，“首先，这事发生在生田不在日本的时候。再者，松本的热潮期似乎是被有意诱导提前。第三，就是整个事情都被记录下来发到网上，似乎是想引导别人误会你和松本。”

“你说得对。”相叶赞同二宫的观点，“虽然以前在公司也有人误会过我和润，但那已经是很久之前的事，加上润曾经就此事非常严肃地澄清过，在那之后，就再也没有人对我和他之间胡乱猜度了。而且，最重要的是，我和他从来都没有做过任何越界的事。”相叶握紧二宫的手，“我一直把他当成我的弟弟一样。所以这就是那天晚上我接到他电话之后会赶去酒吧帮他的原因。”

相叶紧张解释的样子让二宫很安心。无论他是怎样毫不怀疑地相信着相叶，但他还是希望从相叶口中听到真相，相叶的态度最重要。

“雅君，我突然想到一件很可怕的事。”二宫皱起眉头，“如果那天晚上，松本没能联系上你，那他一个人在那间酒吧里发情，那不就……”

二宫的话让相叶如坠冰窖，忍不住打了个寒颤，“天哪，难道有人是想要害他，却没想到他竟然找了我来帮忙，于是事情就改了方向，难道说要用这些绯闻来打垮的人不是我，而是他？”

“有可能。松本怎么说？”

“他正在查这件事。”

“你先是一切如常地工作，明天我们的取材也不要改期，这事肯定不会立刻消下去的，所以我们静观其变。我们要冷静才能看得清幕后黑手是谁。”

相叶感激地望着二宫，“小和真厉害。我刚才在这里想了很久，我最害怕的是小和你不相信我，我怕你会相信网上那些话而怀疑我和润之间有些什么。我不知道该怎么说，我……谢谢你！”

“傻瓜！”二宫将自己窝进对方怀里，“如果说这么些风吹草动我都惊慌，那我就没办法和你交往了。在这个圈子里，有很多事我还是见识过的。”

在开车过来的路上，二宫也想了很多，他之所以会对相叶心动，源于相叶有这圈子里所缺少的纯，那份不被世俗污染的单纯感让他很欣赏，也觉得这样的相叶能给他所想要的那种专一的爱情。所以他决定要先向相叶了解整个事件，而不是相信网上那些人云亦云的言论。

天黑之后，二宫和相叶分头离开老家。

第二天，他们如常到达杂志取材现场。经过昨天和二宫的促膝详谈，在取得二宫的信任之后，相叶像是活过来一般，精神奕奕地向在场的工作人员打招呼。二宫比他晚一点到，听到那些工作人员都在暗地里称赞相叶的帅气和礼貌，这让他心里很高兴。

今天他们是为《小确幸》做宣传，访谈里提及的都是剧中的一些拍摄趣事，两人也很有默契地适当互动，让人感觉到满满的甜蜜感。

拍照的时候，虽然身体接触不多，但相叶全情投入其中，一如多拉马里那样情深。二宫看着完全不加掩饰的他，虽然也隐隐担心会被别人察觉到他们的恋情，但是每每被那种深情的目光凝视，又总觉得这份感情这么美好，让别人发现又怎样呢？


	10. 第十章

松本觉得他还是得亲自和二宫解释一下比较好，但现在绯闻的风头正盛，见面可能不是很妥，于是他们用电话沟通了一下。

二宫在樱井的提醒下，更加明白这次大概只是一个误会，也就没有往心里去。

他最近和相叶一起的工作很多，相叶也三番四次在访谈里暗示和松本的绯闻只是一个误会，粉丝们对这个说法也慢慢接受。

他们为多拉马做宣传的杂志也陆续发售，合衬的两人掀起了新一轮的CP热度，一时间各大综艺节目都纷纷邀请这对目前最红的情侣档上来，务求拉高收视率。

再过两周《小确幸》就要开播了，二宫比之前花更多的时间在网上，他想知道粉丝对他们这对的看法，按他们的计划，恋情将会在电影SP开播之后公开，现在的前期铺垫已经进行到一半，大家对他们似乎处于喜闻乐见的状态，每次他们的暧昧互动都会在网上引发一波讨论。

今天，相叶趁着双方都有空，约了二宫到他私下见面。自从那天被误会和松本有暧昧起，他就和二宫私下保持距离，以避免那场绯闻的风波牵连二宫。直到最近一切被新的话题取代，他们才有了喘息的机会。

“在看什么？”

相叶趁着咖喱在锅里煮着汉堡肉的时间，轻手轻脚走到坐在电脑前的二宫身边。

“在上推特而已。”二宫顺势靠进相叶怀里，“大家都在期待着《小确幸》，宣传的效果似乎很不错。”

“《恋爱时代》也准备要上映了，SP准备要开拍了。”

“是啊，后天是剧组的碰面会。”

“我们到时候就可以顺其自然地公开了，不会再有那些乱七八糟的绯闻了。”虽然和松本那事是个意外，但相叶知道二宫很多粉丝都因此而对他有了意见，直到后来他们的互动足够甜蜜才让这事翻了篇。

“雅君会不会觉得有压力？”

相叶那横空出世的绯闻让二宫意识到身为艺人，有太多时候会被公众挟持，他不希望这份爱变成负担——他知道那些人打着他粉丝的名号说了很多难听的话，他也知道相叶其实是个很敏感的人，可相叶往往更容易忽略掉自身而把他放到最重要的位置上。

“没有，这点压力我还是受得住，放心。”相叶知道二宫一直担心自己，并且十分理智地看待松本那件事，在知道一切是生田家为拆散生田和松本而搞出来之后，对他这个无辜被利用的人更是心疼。他很感激二宫对自己无条件的信任，今天终于有机会可以和二宫一诉衷肠，他想证明给二宫看，尽管可能前路会有些风雨，但他觉得他们是坚定不移的。

“我饿了，饭好了吗？”

相叶这才记起厨房里的咖喱汉堡肉，连忙松开二宫去厨房。

还好！没有糊！

他把菜端到餐桌，二宫早就帮他把饭盛好，相叶看到这个情景，笑了起来。

“怎么了？”二宫不解地问道。

“我们这样好像新婚夫夫。”相叶话一出口，笑容更傻气了，“啊！我不是那个意思！”

“噗！那雅君是不想和我结婚的意思？”二宫知道恋人单纯，故意戏弄他。

“当然不是！我对小和是认真的！”

相叶严肃起来，二宫反而更想笑，他握住相叶的手，微微摇头。

“我知道，我相信你。”

二宫吃了一口咖喱，也喂了一口给相叶，享受着忙碌里偷来的片刻欢愉。

 

《恋爱时代》剧组碰面会的那天，相叶和二宫才正式拿到剧本。他们是前后脚到的，大野和原田还没到，大野的助手在现场准备着一切。两人拿起剧本细读，然后又不约而同地四目相对。

“看来这部SP是存心要虐中村。”二宫快速地看了个大概，“相叶君小心被痛骂哦。”他抿嘴一笑。

“但是很有张力，估计很圈粉。”相叶想了想，拿出手机，把想说的话打在信息里发送了二宫。

二宫看到手机振动，解开锁屏。

【你要演那么多次哭戏，我好心疼！——相叶】

二宫噗地笑出了声，心里却是甜蜜的。

【没事，演戏而已。最后你不是也懂我了吗？——二宫】

【我还是不舍得。原田老师真的好会虐。——相叶】

相叶看到剧本写的那些场景，他光是想像就已经觉得很难接受。他看过二宫演不同类型的戏，但没有看过他演这样苦情的哭戏。

【就当作是另一种挑战，没事的。——二宫】

二宫凝视着相叶，心里觉得很温暖，相叶的爱如同大海，既深且广，还能任由他在其中遨游。

相叶注意到他的目光，也回以深情的对视。

二宫张了张嘴，用口型说了一句“傻瓜！”

不一会，参演人员都来齐了。这部SP里有电影里所没有的新角色——喜欢秋山直人的女性角色，和意图追求中村翔太的男性角色。

而当二宫看到那个饰演追求他的那人时，心头不免一紧。

那个名叫小山实的演员，在圈内有一个同母异父的哥哥叫渡边一，而渡边一对二宫做过的事，二宫和樱井都知道是怎么回事，他已经尽量避开他不再合作了，怎么这部戏里会有他弟弟参与的？

二宫记得原来定下的演员名单里并不是这样的，是什么时候易角的？

大野似乎也明白二宫的疑惑，做了个眼神示意稍后再说。

二宫瞄了小山实一眼，脑里浮现渡边一对自己曾经做过的事，一阵恶寒涌上心头。他决定要让樱井摆平此事，他无法和小山实和平共事。

二宫的心不在焉没能瞒过相叶，相叶放心不下，碰面会结束之后特意在停车场等二宫。

二宫从电梯口出来的时候，脸色仍然很糟糕。今天过来的时候是樱井派了司机载他过来的，本来是让他在离开时再让司机送他回家的，但小山的事情让他不爽到极点，所以他现在只想快点到相叶的身边。

就算被人发现他们的恋情也无所谓了。

他快步地上了相叶的车，扣上安全带之后，紧绷的心情终于放下。

“Nino怎么了？不舒服吗？你今天的脸色看起来很糟。”

相叶没发动车子，他握住二宫的手，二宫糟糕的情况他都看在眼里，认识这么久，就连他和松本有绯闻的时候，他都没有见过二宫露出今天这样的表情。这让他十分担心。

“有些事是我之前瞒着你的，我不想让你知道，是怕你不开心，但原来这些事是避不过的。我约了翔酱，我们一会再说好吗？”

二宫有些无措，他紧紧回握相叶的手，如果不是担心有摄像，他可能会躲进相叶的怀抱里讨一个安慰的吻。

他们十指紧扣的手垂到最低，但他们都在对方心尖上。

相叶照二宫所说的地点开过去。那是樱井的其中一间公寓，是他用来处理公事用的。樱井给他们泡了两杯咖啡，二宫看出樱井的脸色也并不太好。

“你告诉我的时候，我叫人查了一下，那个角色最初的确不是小山实的，但是渡边一动了手脚。他以投资方的名义施压要求原田易角，原田大概不了解个中原委，所以也没在意，就把角色给了小山实。Nino，现在毕竟是资本市场，所以不太好办。”

樱井也没料到已经过去一年多的事情还是没有真正解决。当二宫和他发现的时候，说实话，一切都晚了。再说，他和二宫就算有钱，也犯不着和渡边斗，而且在这个圈子里，渡边也是有他强大之处的，要是两败俱伤，这也绝对不是一个好结果。

“你的意思就是我必须对着那家伙的弟弟拍完这个SP？”二宫的声音拔高，谁都听得出他的愤怒。

“我了解过违约金，没人会愿意背负那笔债务。更何况那件事，我们当初就是没有确切的证据能搞定他，所以才会忍了下来，曝光只会伤害到你，这是我不愿意看到的。”

樱井知道自己在这个圈子里也是有斗不过的人，演艺世家出身的渡边算一个。他当初已经百般小心，但没想到仍是令二宫除些吃了大亏。

一旁的相叶虽然并不明白，但隐约也知道这一定不是好事，因为他从未见过二宫这么生气的样子。

二宫知道樱井所说的句句在理，但他就是不爽，他已经努力避开这个带给他恶梦的渡边，为什么他还是不肯放过他？

“在你们过来之前，我想了想，最好的方法就是在这部SP的拍摄过程中你们装作日久生情，相叶君努力追求你，杀青之后就公开恋情。”

“我只怕他是故意来参演的，一想到他背后想搞什么小动作，我就心寒。”

二宫皱起眉的样子让相叶很心疼，他握住二宫颤抖的手，示意他放松。

“虽然还不明白你们所说的事是什么，但无论发生什么事，我都会好好保护小和的。”

樱井一听就知道二宫原来并没有将一年多前发生的那件事告诉相叶，于是他找了个藉口到楼下便利店，把空间留给了他们。

二宫也明白樱井的心思，但如果不是今天在剧组看到小山实，他真的不想再提那件事。他只要一想起就恶心得想吐。

“小和，”相叶将他搂入怀里，“如果你不想再提就不要再回想，你只需要告诉我应该要怎么做才能保护你就可以了。我不要看到你难受。”

二宫靠在相叶的胸膛，他感受着相叶的心跳，终于将自己一直波动的情绪平复了下来。

“我应该要告诉你的，只是因为我不想再提那个恶梦，我以为我已经远离，但没想到还是躲不开。”二宫伸手抱住相叶的腰肢，思前想后终于把那件事缓缓道来。

大概是一年多前，二宫在接拍某部电影的时候和渡边一有了合作。渡边是圈内比较有地位的演员，年纪也比二宫大十几年，所以二十出头的二宫在他面前很谦虚，同时也对这样的人物很尊敬。

谁也没想到渡边却对二宫起了心思，拍摄过程中是一切正常，因为他打算在杀青时才对二宫出手。那顿饭上他不断给二宫敬酒，又故意挨着他坐，刻意散发Alpha的信息素。二宫心知不妙想向樱井求救，但在樱井到达前他就被带到了早已准备好的酒店房间里。如果不是樱井凭着定位软件找到二宫，估计他就已经被渡边标记了。而当时已经陷入热潮期的二宫神智不清，导致这件事即使曝光也未必能对渡边进行控告。

樱井事后也咨询过律师，根据现今法律，樱井赶到时，渡边只是和二宫在同一个房间里，并不能表明他有想要侵犯二宫的意图。而且二宫当时处于热潮期，在这个被勒令Omega必须随身携带抑制剂控制自己的社会，有故意勾引Alpha的嫌疑。加上他们都是公众人物，这件事要是公开了，对二宫的影响尤其大，所以他们只好放弃控告。但樱井也找了圈里的大人物给渡边带话，让他不要再试图搞二宫，否则就算玉石俱焚，他们也不会再忍让。

二宫看到相叶的手紧握成拳，沉默不语的相叶流露出极大的愤怒。那双温柔的眼睛此刻像不见底的深渊，蕴藏着无边的怒火。

“小和，你受苦了。”

相叶真的没想到那个在圈内被大家尊重的渡边竟然是个这样的人，如果二宫被他标记，等待他的绝对不会是幸福。

真正爱一个人是不会这样耍手段的。

所以小山的参演也绝对不会有什么好事，他必须加倍小心保护二宫才行。

二宫虽然竭力用平静的语气和态度述说那件事，但发抖的身体还是将他内心的恐惧出卖了。相叶将他搂紧，一遍一遍地轻抚着他，安慰着他。

“我不会让任何人伤害你的！我会用我的生命来保护你！”

当相叶的吻落在二宫额头的时候，他郑重起誓。

二宫卸下了一直以来的坚强防备，流下了泪水。

他爱对了人！


	11. 第十一章

SP开拍之后，二宫本打算让樱井想办法删减小山的戏份，但樱井让他先别冲动，他只能通过安排二宫的通告，尽量不露痕迹地让他们三个人的戏份集中在同一天，好让相叶可以保护二宫。

而从他们决定公开恋情开始，相叶也不掩饰自己的追求之意，在片场公开对二宫示好。四周的人也渐渐察觉到二人的暧昧，早已在猜测他们是不是已经在交往。

“Nino，早上好啊！”

SP开拍至今，进度已经过半。今天的戏份是中村看到秋山和别的Omega一起吃饭，想起自己明明是为了秋山才回来的，但秋山却还是一直把他当成是妹妹的情敌来防备，但让他既生气又难过。小山在这时跳出来对他百般呵护关怀，并且握住他的手表白，但被中村义正言辞地拒绝了。

自从SP开拍以来，二宫感觉自己的情绪都是困在伤心难过之中，特别是看到小山那张脸，每次都有那么几秒让他出戏，幸好相叶在他身边陪着，这才能过得去。

“相叶君早。”不用再掩饰自己真的很好，二宫笑着和相叶打招呼，“听说剧本有点小修改，所以今天的拍摄时间提前一点。”

“嗯，昨晚接到了通知，不知道是哪个部分要改。”相叶站到二宫身边，拉过他的手，往手心里放了二宫最喜欢的草莓牛奶糖，“吃早餐了吗？”

“吃了。”二宫剥了糖放嘴里，“好吃。”

“Nino笑起来像糖那么甜。”相叶俯下身子在二宫耳边轻声说，“怪不得信息素也是这个味。”

二宫喜欢听相叶的甜言蜜语，有点笨拙，但又十分真诚。自从和相叶交往之后，连樱井也说他变了，和相叶在一起的他，浑身散发着幸福的味道，甜腻得让人嫉妒。

“大庭广众胡说什么。”他小声地说，还假装生气地扯相叶的耳朵。

“痛痛痛痛痛！”

相叶夸张地挤眉弄眼，逗得二宫更加开怀。

大野到达的时候，把今天拍摄的主要人物集中在一起，助导把修改后的剧本分发下去。

“这几天晚上和原田老师谈了很久，觉得把剧情修改一下会更有张力，于是连夜把今天拍摄的后半段改了，各位先看看，如果今天不能一次性拍好，剩余的镜头，我们明天再补一补。给各位添麻烦了。”

相叶和二宫翻到最后，原来是增加了秋山发现中村看到自己的剧情，追上去的时候，又恰好听到小山的表白，正准备离开时听到中村拒绝的话，于是出手阻止了小山对中村的纠缠，将人带走。

小山的戏份到此结束。

相叶和二宫不由得对望一眼。根据原来的剧本，小山的戏份可不止这么少，是谁把剧本改掉？

“诶？这样的话，我不就要杀青了吗？”

小山已经在那边发出疑问。大野则软软一笑，对着他点点头。

“因为新的投资方要求，剧本有很多地方进行了重写。这年头，有钱的是大爷，我们也得听别人的。”

大野的表情很无奈，但相叶和二宫都看得出他其实是假装的。

上午的拍摄仍按照原来的安排，变动部分留到下午再拍。一切都很顺利，只是每次看回放的时候，相叶都会被会二宫那难过的表情狠狠地刺到。中午休息的时候，相叶拿着便当光明正大地坐到二宫身边，这段日子里都是这样，他们几乎都时时刻刻腻在一起，旁人都已经忍不住多看几眼。

“新的投资方是谁？樱井先生查到了吗？”相叶一边吃饭一边小声地说。

“你真的不知道？”二宫在接到新剧本的时候就立刻联系了樱井，他想知道新的投资方是谁，怎么会这样改剧本，而且小山在圈内有名气有背景，是谁这么有胆量敢动他？“和你有密切关系的人哦。”

“和我有关系的人？那是谁呀？”

“你家经纪人。”

二宫的话一出口，果然看到自家恋人的菱形嘴，他总是被相叶的天然逗得笑开颜。

“润？他不可能有这么多钱和这么大的本事。连樱井先生都摆不平的事，润不可能搞得定的。”

小山的事，虽然相叶也有告诉松本，但他清楚松本在圈子里的人脉。

“听说，”二宫凑到相叶耳边，对方也听话地垂下脑袋，“是生田家给的赞助。”

“诶？”相叶的声音不自觉地提高，但被二宫轻轻拍打了一下之后又连忙捂住了嘴，“生田这么厉害的吗？”

“生田家大有来头，只是素来低调，可能是松本先生拜托他的吧。”

“可能吧，润倒没很具体地提过生田的事，我和他不熟。别管了，反正现在结果是好的，不就可以了吗？拍完小山的戏份，你也不用再担心了。我看到你这阵子闷闷不乐的样子，我好心疼。”

二宫也知道自己让相叶担心了，趁着没人注意，他偷偷捏了捏相叶的手，却被他反手将自己握住，怎么都不肯放。

“喂……放手啦，会被别人看到的。”二宫的脸红了起来。

“才不管呢，看到就看到呗，反正我们光明正大。”

相叶巴不得全世界都知道他们在交往，这样就没人再敢对他的小和有想法了。

下午拍摄的时候倒也一切顺利，大概是因为相叶在场，小山也不敢造次，虽然戏份上和二宫有拉扯的动作，但由于现场工作人员多，大野也多次对他的动作表达上加以意见，让小山只得老实地把戏拍完。

最后的送花环节，相叶又主动请缨，将花递给小山之后，也迅速保持距离。

这件烦扰二宫的事终于在小山戏份杀青之后落下帷幕。

那天晚上松本约了他们二人解释了生田成了新投资方的事。这时他们才知道生田是那个赫赫有名的生田会社的公子，是松本在知道小山事件之后拜托他帮忙，用投资方的身份施压，这才能将剧本修改，把小山的戏份压缩。

《小确幸》的播放让相叶二宫这对CP更加火爆，各种杂志都邀请他们作访问，互动时的甜蜜让粉丝们都纷纷在网上留言，说希望他们真的在一起。

今天是难得的休息天，二宫盘着腿坐在地毯上，看着网上的各种留言，嘴上不说，心里却甜丝丝的。相叶在一旁准备他爱吃的生姜烧。

“雅纪，他们都好喜欢你演的角色呢。”

在《小确幸》里，相叶的角色情深帅气，简直是Omega眼中最佳Alpha的典范，引得粉丝疯狂喜爱。开播两周以来，相叶的人气热度以极快的速度上升，工作邀约不断，更有产品邀请他们以情侣档的身份代言。

“那你觉得我演得怎样？”相叶一边翻着煎锅里的肉，一边笑着问。

“的确很吸引。”二宫站起来走到他背后将人搂住，“你这么会撩，以后肯定很多女友粉。”

“但我已经有男朋友了。”相叶没办法关火，只得用空闲的手安慰二宫，“拍完SP之后，我们就假装不经意地被拍到我们一起去拍拖，到时全世界都知道了。”

二宫笑了起来，“你的假装很刻意，好吗？”

“那我以后不再拍爱情片？”

“不用啦。那是工作。”

相叶看肉已经煮好，便关了火转过身来，“但我真的接受不了自己和别人谈情说爱，哪怕只是拍剧。我想过了，以后如果可以挑的话，我尽量选爱情以外的剧接拍，你觉得呢？”

相叶说得认真，让二宫很受落，“那照你这么说，我以后也只能拍爱情片以外的剧？还是说你没什么自控力，拍一出爱一个？”

“不不不！”相叶的脑袋摇得像拨浪鼓，“小和知道我不是那样的人嘛。”

“我知道，”二宫踮起脚抱住相叶，“那之后的床戏，你打算怎么拍呀？”

生田这位新投资方真的很偏心相叶，把小山戏份改走不说，还给他俩加了一场床戏。二宫收到剧本的时候，一记眼刀就抛了过去。

这是闹哪出呀！上次吻戏都已经那么难，这次还要拍中村被秋山标记的床戏，二宫除了扶额还是扶额。虽然知道电视的尺度不会太大，可是二宫一想到要和相叶拍那么敏感的戏份，心里还是止不住的紧张。

就算能对全世界不在意，但面对相叶，他什么都做不到。

相叶宠他，他亦如此。

相叶被他的问题问倒了。

他发誓他真的没有拜托生田下令把剧本改成这样的，尽管其实也不算过火，可他了解自家恋人，这个只和自己拍过感情戏的人，哪能接受自己在人前上演这么一幕。同样地他也不想自己这种事被全国观众看到。他相信大野会拍得很唯美，但是床戏这个事一直放在他心上，让他像被小猫挠着，怎么都无法安心。

标记这种事，得得到二宫的首肯，他还是无法确定现在这样的自己，是否足以配得上二宫，足以在这个五光十色的艺能界里将二宫好好保护。

“就意思意思拍吧。”相叶将人搂紧，“小和的美只能让我看到。”

二宫知道相叶尊重他，从来没有强迫过他，每次两个人独处的时候，都会用抑制贴把腺体贴好，也不敢太过放肆，怕擦枪走火真正失控。相叶对他的尊重，他懂，所以也不会过火地撩拨恋人。

然而床戏这个话题，真的不好忽略。

“雅纪，要试戏吗？”

相叶闻言惊讶得合不拢嘴，二宫随后的一笑让相叶知道自己被戏弄了。

“其实不用想太多，顺其自然就好了。你就把我当成是一个真正的同演者，而不是恋人。”

“嗯！”

 

床戏开拍前的一天，相叶和二宫只安排了一个情侣档的广告拍摄。虽然没有肢体的碰触，但两人眼里的爱意让导演很满意，厂商代表更是赞不绝口。

拍摄结束之后，相叶亲自送了二宫回家。在二宫家大堂和电梯，他们是都遇到不少邻居，大家似乎有些惊讶又是很开心看到他们。

二宫在家门口掏出钥匙，相叶按住他要开门的手。

“嗯？”

二宫不解地回过头，相叶顺势将他搂入怀中。彼此都不说话，安静地听着对方的心跳。相叶一下一下地顺着二宫的发。

他越来越离不开他了。

“要不，进来坐一下再走？”

二宫或多或少猜到相叶那点小心思，其实他自己也一样，只想争取多一分一秒和他在一起。

相叶挣扎了一下，还是松了手。

“不了，我怕我舍不得走。”

他轻轻吻了吻二宫，还是挥挥手走向了电梯。

电梯门缓缓关上，二宫随即收到来自相叶的信息。

【我明天来接你到片场。——相叶】

二宫捂着被甜得融化的心，笑得有点害羞。

第二天，相叶载着二宫到达片场的时候，意外地看到一堆媒体记者在现场，而因为他们早到的缘故，大野和原田都还没来。

【听说你们已经在交往了，这消息是真的吗？】

【听说这部SP是相叶的经纪人当投资方，为了就是要炒你们这一对？】

【请问你们是什么时候开始交往的呢？】

【有消息说你们故意删减小山的戏份，请问这是不是真的？】

【有消息指二宫先生的母亲其实是个同性恋，请问这个传言是真的吗？】

【听说二宫先生之前曾经想靠渡边先生上位，不知道这件事是不是真的呢？】

【听说二宫先生曾和渡边先生去酒店，并且试图用热潮期来勾引渡边先生，请问有没有这件事呢？】

记者们拿着录音笔和麦克风死命递到他们面前，一个接一个的问题让他们懵住了。

而二宫在听到记者指责他母亲是个同性恋和提到关于渡边的时候，整个人几乎要崩溃。站在他身旁的相叶察觉到他情绪的不稳，立刻将他护在怀里。

“请不要这样！”相叶伸手挡住那些设备，“我们无可奉告！”

相叶护着二宫一直退回自己的车里，他把一直没有开过口的二宫塞进副驾驶座，自己任凭记者如何包围都不再吭声，加大马力扬长而去。

直到把记者们都抛离，相叶这才松了口气，他看了看二宫，对方半垂着脑袋，浑身的低气压，相叶一时间也没了主意，在车上说什么也不太适合，决定先把人载回家，好好冷静，再商量对策。


	12. 第十二章

记者们的问题一直在二宫耳边盘旋，一个一个像炸弹那样在他脑海里四处破坏。他就算早有心理准备，但也从来没有想过真相会被扭曲成那样，而母亲的事在别人口里说出来竟然完全变了个味。

他虽然也曾埋怨过母亲重视恋人多过他，但他决不允许别人用那样的字眼来侮辱她。

在现今社会，同为Alpha或Omega相恋都会被人称为同性恋，和以前的同性恋一样，同样被鄙视，被视为怪物。特别是同为Omega，世人会觉得是两个淫荡之人的结合，更加不耻。

二宫坐在沙发上，那些恶毒的话一刀一刀地在他心上狠狠地割着。直到相叶将的手紧紧握住，他才稍稍回过神来。

“小和，我已经和润还有樱井先生联系了，他们说让我们先在这里避一下风头，回头他们再过来和我们商量对策。”

二宫点点头，双目像是失去了焦距，让相叶更加担心。他小心翼翼将恋人搂住，二宫在他怀里终于将自己放松下来，身体瑟瑟发抖。

“雅纪，我不能接受他们这样羞辱我妈妈！渡边他想毁掉我……他想毁掉我！”

二宫的身体抖得越来越厉害，相叶将他紧紧拥着。

“别怕别怕！我会保护你的！我不会让小和受伤的！”

二宫把自己埋在相叶的胸膛，他不知道该怎么回应相叶，他知道这样的他让相叶很担心，可他真的没办法控制，他从来没有试过像此刻这么无助，他也曾猜想过母亲的事被媒体知道，但他怎么也没想到渡边还有脸拿那件事来诬蔑他。

把Omega说成是荡妇，用热潮期来勾引Alpha，这个社会仍然对弱势群体存在着某程度上的恶意。

而二宫最无法接受的就是这种。

出道以来，他不是没遇到过富豪约饭，在面对五光十色的诱惑，他始终坚守底线，不忘初心，也尽量和有心人士保持距离，不给对方任何幻想。这几年，他一直都平安度过，直到渡边的事发生。

他不敢想像如果不是樱井及时赶到，事情最后会变成这样，他的人生会变成如何的黑暗一片。

“雅纪，我没有勾引他！我没有！”

二宫的哭声让相叶心如刀割。他当然相信二宫，他原以为有了松本的相助之后，一切会变得顺利，谁料到渡边搞这么一出，他努力地让自己冷静下来，只有这样，他才能帮得了二宫。

“我信我信！我们不要自乱阵脚，冷静下来一定有办法的！”

相叶尽力安慰着二宫，好一会才终于将情绪平复了下来。相叶擦去二宫脸上的泪，将心灵受累的恋人抱到床上，让他好好休息。

“先睡一下吧，什么都别多想。有我呢。”相叶轻轻吻了吻二宫的额头，“我会守护小和的。”

二宫拉住正要离开的相叶，他紧紧拽住他的衣角，一贯坚强的眼睛流露着惹人心疼的神色，像一只要被主人遗弃的可怜小狗，让相叶的心像被利刀割裂般的疼痛。

“别走，在我睡着前陪着我，我害怕一个人呆着。”二宫的语气幽幽地，相叶听到之后更加难受。

“我不走，我这辈子都不会走，我就在这。”相叶将二宫的手握在掌心里。

“陪我睡。”

相叶房间里的是单人床，二宫往里面挪了挪。相叶知道他不安全感，就脱掉外套躺到床上，二宫枕上相叶的手臂，听着恋人那令人心安的心跳声，紧绷的神经终于稍稍放松下来。

二宫醒来时，身边空无一人，一阵重重的失落感袭上他心头，他的理智告诉他，相叶不过是离开了一下下，可他就是难受。

即使还没有标记，可他对相叶的依恋已经那么深了。

他下了床，推开房门，相叶正坐在客厅里，樱井和松本也在。

一时间，二宫像是突然恢复记忆的病人，想起睡觉前被媒体记者逼问的事，想起自己为什么会在相叶家里，想起樱井松本出现在这里的原因。

“醒了？”相叶连忙扶着二宫坐下，然后又去给他倒了杯水，“喝点吧。”

“谢谢。”二宫握住那杯暖水，觉得自己清醒了不少。

“渡边那里，我找了人想带话，但不成功，他这次是存心的。从他安排小山进剧组开始，他始终不曾放弃过你。”樱井确定二宫此刻的头脑是冷静的，所以他也不拐弯抹角，“酒店的事，倒也不是没办法拆解，只是白白送他一个好名声，以后我们再也不能拿这件事要胁他了。”

“怎么说？”

樱井和松本对望了一眼，将刚才他们交换完情报所商量的对策完整地说了出来。

相叶看着二宫的表情渐渐凝固，他知道二宫对这个办法根本不能接受。

“为什么？”二宫绝望地反问，“难道就没别的办法吗？他明明是想伤害我！为什么反而要我撒谎保他的名声？”

“如果我们当初能将他入罪，我们就不会放过他了，我们当初找了多少律师，要是这事有胜算，我也不会让你受委屈了。”樱井知道这事会让二宫失控，但他必须理智地告诉二宫，怎么做才是对他最好的。只要二宫还留在这个圈子一天，要摆脱渡边就不是件容易的事。

渡边是毒蛇，很难打死不说，随时还会反咬一口。

樱井不能眼睁睁看着二宫受伤。

“在记者招待会上，你和相叶将交往的事顺便公布，并且宣布订婚。用喜讯来把焦点模糊掉，我和樱井先生会安排一些媒体，务求和渡边那边抗衡。”松本也开口帮腔，他也是Omega，对这件事感受更深，他能理解二宫的不甘心，但形势比人强，现在的他们要打一场漂亮的翻身仗，并不容易。对于渡边的恶行，他也想揭露出来，但是以他们现在的力量，远远不够。

二宫沉默不语，他已经从刚才的激动里冷静了下。他知道樱井不会害他，这些年来，他们一直同一阵线。当年那件事，樱井比任何人都生气。如果可以，他相信樱井也不会提出这样的解决方案。

“你今晚留在这里，相叶，你好好开导一下他。这件事不能再拖，不然对方可能会使出更恶毒的招数。”

樱井和松本离开了，相叶心疼地看着二宫。他全程没有说话，他觉得这件事得让二宫自己决定，而他唯一应该做的是陪在他身边支持他，让二宫在任何时候都感觉有后盾而不至于惊慌。

“小和，你饿吗？我给你做饭吧。”相叶从未见过二宫这副表情，让他想安慰都无从入手，他甚至担心自己无心的一句话可能会令二宫反感。

“我不是很饿，但还是做一点吧，我怕你饿着了。”二宫伸手抚上相叶担忧的眉眼，“抱歉，让你担心了。”

相叶握住那手送到嘴边亲吻，“只要你没事就好。我不要紧的。”

二宫躺进他怀里，闭上眼睛。

“雅纪，我不甘心。但又似乎没有更好的办法。”

“如果我能早点认识你就好了，这样我就能保护你了。”

相叶揉着二宫的发，他不知道要怎么才能让二宫不难过，他痛恨自己在这个圈子里的无能为力，但又不敢把这些话说出口，怕惹得二宫更伤心。

“你从现在开始保护我也不迟呀，傻瓜！”二宫长叹了口气，“去告诉翔酱和松本先生，就照他们的计划进行吧。”

相叶能感觉到二宫的妥协是多少无力，他痛心得几乎哭出来了。他在心里发誓，他要变得更强更红，有朝一日，他要渡边为那些伤害二宫的行为负责！

 

在第二天紧急召开的记者招待会上，二宫与相叶，以及双方经纪人都列席。他们一出现，记者们的镁光就闪个不停。

“各位记者朋友早上好，十分感谢各位对我家二宫的重视，并拨冗参加本次记者招待会。”樱井得体地开口，“之所以如此着急召开本次记者招待会，主要是有些关于二宫和相叶不实报道需要澄清，我们都不希望那些谣言越传越烈，影响了他们以及渡边先生的声誉。”

樱井提到渡边，台下一片哗然。二宫坐在台上也因这个名字而颤抖，幸好相叶将他的手紧握，这才让他平静下来。

“首先有报道说二宫以Omega的热潮期来勾引渡边先生，这纯粹是无中生有的中伤说法。事实是二宫当年热潮期来临，渡边先生以前辈身份带他到酒店休息，并通知我来把二宫接回家。渡边先生乃是正人君子，当晚是为免二宫发生意外才将他带到酒店，并非那些谣言所说的那样，存在什么勾引之类的，全是捕风捉影的说法，它们严重伤害了渡边先生和二宫，希望大家能停止那些不实的报道。”

樱井的话让台下的记者面面相觑，大家都将目光集中在二宫身上，希望能从他口中听到一言半句。

“我的经纪人全部代表了我的想法，希望大家不要再误会我和渡边先生了。他，”二宫顿了顿，终究还是鼓起勇气照之前的稿件说了出来，“他是值得尊重的前辈，在我热潮期的时候，尽心尽力地帮了我。”

如果不是面前有一大堆的记者，二宫估计会吐起来。他从来没说过这么恶心的话，这样指黑为白，不但违背他的良心，更是无法让世人看清渡边真正的面目。

相叶知道他的为难，一直紧牵他的手不放。

“那就是说你们当年只是一个误会？”

“既然是这样，二宫先生当年为什么不公开此事？”

“为什么要等到有谣言才澄清呢？这幕后是不是有什么不可告人的秘密？”

记者一个接一个地发问，纷纷扰扰的声音让二宫头疼。

“各位记者朋友，当年我们也是应渡边先生的要求不提此事，他是一个为后辈着想的好前辈，担心这样的事件会影响二宫的演艺生涯。可是没想到事隔这么久反而有人提起，所以为了渡边先生和二宫的声誉，才会有这次的记者招待会。”樱井把好话说尽，台下的记者有不少是他安排的，他要一次性解决这次的事。

“另外，关于我母亲的事，”二宫不想再听到焦点在那件事以及渡边身上打转，于是主动将话题转移，“我个人认为爱情只与对象有关，与性别属性无关。在还没进化出ABO三种属性的时候，人们针对同性相恋。当男性Omega和女性Alpha出现之后，大家开始将焦点放在属性之上。在我看来，爱情只与对象有关，而不是单纯为了生育下一代而挑选适合的属性进行结合。我母亲在我父亲离世之后遇到自己心仪的对象，对此，我是十分赞成的，并不觉得这是需要向公众交代的事。在此，我衷心希望各位记者朋友能给我母亲一个普通人应有的空间，谢谢！”

记者们没料到二宫会在自己母亲的事上承认得这么干脆，一时间都安静了下来。

“感谢各位记者朋友对此事的关注，在本次记者招待会上，我们还有一件事是要向各位公布的。”相叶的发言更是让台下的记者都竖起了耳朵，“关于我和二宫先生，我们的确是在交往中——”

“哗……”台下的记者听到这个消息忍不住发出惊叫声。

“虽然这段感情是刚开始不久，但我是以结婚为前提对二宫先生提出交往的请求，我很高兴二宫先生接受了我。我们本来打算在《恋爱时代》的SP拍摄完毕之后主动公开恋情的，谁知道却被大家提前发现了，所以在今天的记者招待会，我郑重向大家公布我和二宫先生的恋情，希望能得到大家的祝福！”

相叶牵着二站起来，他们紧握的手上戴着卡地亚的情侣手镯。

在此起彼伏的闪光灯下，他们凝视着对方，谁都能从他们眼中看出如糖一般的甜蜜。

 

自从记者招待会之后，渡边和二宫那件事便被压了下去，粉丝和网民更热衷讨论他们这一对的恋情。《恋爱时代》上映后，更多人为了看他们精湛的对手戏而一再到电影院里捧场。

《小确幸》的吻戏被他们的CP粉奉为经典，大家都在期待着他们在SP里的床戏。二宫也一扫连日来的糟糕心情，渐渐将渡边的事抛到脑后。

今晚是SP播放的日子，相叶和二宫留在他实家里好好约会。

那天记者招待会上，二宫为母亲所说的那番话让这些年都没见面的母亲很动容，主动和他联系。他也从母亲那里知道了很多他所不知道的过往。

他想自己之所以能这么轻易地与母亲和解，大概也是缘于自己个性上的转变。和相叶恋爱之后，他的性格有了某程度上的变化，那是非常棒的事。

相叶很爱给他做料理，虽然他每次都对着那些美食挣扎着说不要了，已经变成一块腹肌了。但他可爱的天然系恋人总是有办法让他把那些美食全部吃光光。

虽然会发福，但这个过程也太美好了。

“呐，雅君，你怎么这么会做饭？”

虽然相叶常常说遇到他是他的福气与运气，可是这又何尝不是他的福气与运气？

“你嘴巴那么挑，不做好吃点，我怕你又不吃。”

相叶最初并不特别擅长料理，但自从他发现二宫有点挑食之后，他变换着法子给他做饭，终于也慢慢变成了料理达人。

他端出饭菜，招呼二宫过来。黏人的Omega坐在沙发上却朝他伸手要抱抱。

“不想走，好累。”

虽然戏剧都杀青了，但是代言和取材却比以往更多更密了，二宫也说不清是因为什么而把这些工作全部都接了下来。他以往把重心放在电影和多拉马上，代言什么的，他都比较随性，也不主动去竞争，樱井了解他，并不会给他强加很多他不喜欢的工作。可自从记者招待会那天之后，二宫突然感觉到，要是自己当初足够强大，那么在那件事上，他便不用妥协了。

所以他最近忙得好累。

相叶走过来将他抱在怀里，一阵香甜的糖果味钻进相叶的鼻腔。

“是不是不舒服？”相叶将他放在椅子上，伸手摸了摸他的额头，“好像有点烫。”

“没事的。”二宫想了想，有点明白，但他狡猾地瞒着相叶不说，“先吃点东西再说，可能是饿了，没啥体力。”

相叶今晚做的是和式料理，份量不多，但精致可口，二宫拖着软绵绵的身体，还是吃了不少。

相叶看见他一副快要坐着都能睡着的样子，于是把洗碗的工作又承包了下来，让二宫先去洗澡睡觉。

相叶处理完家务，又洗了个澡，发现二宫坐在床上看着电视，湿漉漉的头发没有吹过，就那样一撮一撮垂在乖巧的脑袋上，眼睛沾满水汽，晶莹剔透。

“怎么不吹干头发呢？这样很容易生病的。”

相叶一 进房就发现房间的空调好冷，“怎么调这么低？”

“我热。”二宫知道自己是怎么一回事，他在心里忍不住笑了出来，“今晚不回去好不好？”

二宫这句话让相叶突然遐想连篇，但随即又想可能是自己想多了。毕竟之前他们也试过留在实家过夜，只是他睡在外面沙发，二宫睡房间。

“我帮你吹干头发吧。”

相叶坐到床上，拿过自己肩上的干毛巾，帮二宫把头发擦干一点，然后拿吹风机帮二宫吹头发。

“小和，你怎么越来越烫？”

相叶关掉吹风机，伸手摸了摸二宫的额头，二宫几乎整个人都靠在他身上，相触的皮肤无一不彰显着高温。

“雅君身上好舒服。”二宫环上相叶的后颈，不停地蹭着他脖间的柔软皮肤，“马鞭草好香！”

相叶这才发现自己的信息素味道已经逸出，更重要的是，二宫的信息素味道早已在空气里四散，比他的更浓。

“小和，你是不是发情了？”

相叶终于后知后觉地发现这个事实，二宫噗地笑了出声。

“你这个人呐，怎么这么老实？完全不会想到那个方向呢？”二宫揉了揉相叶还没干掉的头发，“你的头发怎么还是湿的？”

“那小和也帮我吹吹？”

二宫跪在相叶面前拿着吹风机帮他吹，相叶大着胆子搂上他的腰，他也只是颤抖了一下，并没有拒绝。相叶把这个当成是鼓励，空闲的手更是肆无忌惮地把二宫睡衣的扣子挑开露出了白花花的胸脯。

“雅君……这样好奇怪……”

皮肤突然接触空气，二宫的乳头受了凉，立刻便硬挺了起来。二宫注意到自己身体的变化，手足无措地哀求道。

“不奇怪，宝贝你这样很美！”

相叶搂在二宫腰上的手慢慢移到那个紧翘的臀部揉揉捏捏，二宫被这样的玩法弄至全身软绵绵，滚烫的腺体感受到Alpha的挑逗，于是释放更多的信息素来回应。

二宫握不住手里的吹风机，相叶见此便把它放到一边，不让它妨碍自己。

二宫没见过这样的相叶，以往温和的恋人此刻眼神如同深得不见底的潭，漆黑而神秘，让他心动之余又隐隐期待。

相叶将二宫的睡衣脱下，他眼前的是世间最美的人，白滑的肌肤，每一寸都细腻得让人舍不得放手，微微的肉感摸起来份外舒服。

他们上一次亲密接触还是因为要拍吻戏而在片场的化妆间，那次之后，他们都忙于工作，于是便没再放心思在这方面上。

久违的那些情欲在有意无意的压制之后，爆发起来更加不受控制。

相叶看到二宫鼓起的下身和湿了一片的睡裤，他纵然有再多的理智都被彻底摧毁。

“把房门关上。”在相叶的手要脱掉自己睡裤之前，二宫瞄了一眼房外的电视机，害羞地说。

相叶像是突然清醒过来，乐乎乎地去把房门关上，丝毫没有注意到正准备播放自己和二宫主演的SP的电视台正在插播一则即时新闻----知名演员渡边一因吸食大麻后驾车发生交通意外，当场身亡。

相叶再次回到床上的时候，脸上的表情乐得开了花。

“小和，我可以标记你吗？”

相叶压过来的时候，二宫好想吐槽他，但一想到在这种时刻他还这么尊重自己的意愿，他又忍不住觉得这个问句其实是多么的难得。

“要是不可以，我早就吃抑制剂了。”

“那我们结婚吧？”

“不准在这种时候求婚！没诚意！”

二宫捂着脸，不想让开心的表情出卖自己。

“那，标记完我再求婚。”

在二宫还想再说些什么的时候，相叶低头吻住了他。二宫觉得自己可能掉进了水里，他浑身湿透又无法呼吸，浑身高温不退，无人可以解救。

相叶的马鞭草味道勾引着他的糖果味，他的腺体因为遇到Alpha的因子而欢呼雀跃，两种味道在空气中交汇，进一步引发了二人体内的情欲。

相叶很温柔地亲吻他，他小心地照顾着他最敏感的地方，为舒缓第一次的紧张感，相叶细心地进行着前戏。

二宫那从未被别人触碰过的敏感地带全部落入相叶的手中口中，已经调低的空调也无法缓解他们的体温继续升高。

“啊……哈……”

相叶埋首在他胸前细细地舔弄着早已充血的乳头，二宫本想脱掉那条已经被淫液打湿的睡裤，但他的双手却被霸道地禁锢在两侧动弹不得。他甚至连开口哀求都无法做到。

他能感觉到相叶那硬梆梆的性器贴在他敏感的大腿内侧，他不可竭止地幻想等会那玩意要怎么进入他的身体，他现在的脑子里全是那些乱七八糟的淫乱想法，他无法停止这些想像，他弓起身体把自己的乳头送进相叶嘴里，只求那些快感能让自己更加好受。

“雅君……”他终于找回一点说话的能力，“裤子……湿了……”

相叶扬了扬嘴角，直起身子把自己的衣服脱掉，二宫看着他完美的身体，用那只肉呼呼的脚丫子蹭蹭相叶那鼓起的下身。

相叶发出舒服的喘息声，他捉住那只可爱的脚丫，伸出舌头舔一舔。

“痒……哈……别这样……”

二宫想把脚缩回来，但发情期的他根本毫无力气，相叶把他的腿往两边拉开，裤裆位置因为淫液而变成更深的颜色。相叶觉得这样的二宫可爱极了，他俯身凑过去，隔着湿透的裤子吻了上去。

“啊！不要！不要！啊！”

二宫觉得自己矛盾极了，虽然嘴上说着不要，但自己的身体却很诚实地享受着相叶的玩弄。

后穴不停收缩流出更多的水，二宫相信相叶都感觉到了，他第一次在相叶面前如此失态，比起之前那次更加过分，这让他很是羞耻。

“不要吗？”相叶也不想再折磨彼此，把那条碍事的裤子脱掉扔到一旁，“小和这里可不是这么说的。”

上次他就想品尝一下这里了，二宫的性器很大很漂亮，粉粉嫩嫩的，因为是Omega的缘故，毛发很少，显得很干净，还散发着他独有的信息素味道，是最诱惑人的牛奶草莓糖香味。因为发情而不停渴求被进入的小穴一直不停流着润滑的淫液，相叶尝了一下，穴口立刻颤抖不已。

“不要……不要这样玩……”二宫觉得更加难耐了，他只想要相叶那根肉棒插进来，但他还开不了口说那么羞耻的话，只得拼命摇头。

“那小和想怎么玩？”

不得不说现在的二宫太让相叶失控了。平时的二宫，无论是工作上还是为人处事上都精明能干，他从来没有见过二宫会像现在这样，赤裸的身体上布满了他留下的吻痕，一层薄汗在灯光的映照下，让透白的身体如同镀上亮眼的水钻。涨得发硬的性器，不停开合的后穴，盈满水光的眼睛，无一不在向相叶求爱。

二宫看着相叶还藏着裤里的肉棒，他咽了一下口气，坐起身子主动扒着相叶的裤头。

“想要这里……”

在二宫那双汉堡手隔着裤子摸上自己的肉棒时，相叶的脑海里便只剩下本能了。

操他！

他等不及二宫那软绵绵的动作了，他脱掉裤子，雄伟的Alpha象征跳弹出来，他将二宫推倒在床上，对着那粉嫩的小穴，整根直接插了进去。

“啊啊啊！”

二宫搭在相叶后背上的手不停地挠着他。第一次被进入的地方被完全填满，相叶的肉棒因为兴奋而变得更大，每一下的抽插都将紧致的媚肉带动，二宫几乎被这快感爽得晕过去。

“小和好紧，好会吸。”

相叶挺了挺腰，把肉棒又送得更深一点，堪堪抵在了腺体上。二宫被刺激得全身颤抖，被相叶吻住的嘴说不出话来。

在相叶一下接一下的顶弄下，二宫早已软成一团，双腿张开缠上相叶的腰，后穴的淫水被打成泡沫，淫糜的水声在房间里不停回荡。

“小和，把身体打开让我进去。”

相叶舔完二宫敏感的上腭，又含住那两颗被他蹂躏到红肿的乳头，双手还捏住他腰间的软肉不让他闪躲。

相叶在床上的动作霸道得让二宫喘不过气来，那些Alpha气息让他迷醉，他主动掰开双腿让相叶往更深的地方顶进去。

二宫满眼的生理泪水让相叶更加兴奋，他一边吻去他的眼泪，一边又往他身体更里面顶去。

Alpha的龟头慢慢把生殖腔的开口顶开，Omega的信息素因此更加浓郁。

“小和，连你的身体都在引诱我标记你呢。”

相叶拨开二宫后颈腺体上的头发，那里因为情欲和做爱而变得更加凸起，诱惑着Alpha去啃咬它。

“快点……快点……”

二宫扭着身体，想让Alpha的肉棒顶进去。相叶轻轻吻着他的眼睛，下身用力顶了进去，龟头卡在生殖腔里，标记的结立刻张开，一股一股的精液射了进去。

“啊……啊……”

相叶咬破了二宫的腺体，让两股信息素由内至外都完全融合在一起。

他们紧紧拥抱着对方，成结的地方还连结在一起。二宫感受着那被填满的感觉，他从来没试过这么满足这么幸福，相叶的吻密密麻麻地落下，让他更加开心。

“小和，我会准备金屏风开记者招待会，会向全世界宣告我有多爱你。”相叶拨着二宫被汗水湿透的额发，俯在他耳边说着甜言蜜语。

“你以后要好好对我，要什么都听我的，知道吗？”二宫仰头向相叶索吻。

“遵命！我的sugar！”

二宫被这句话甜到，笑着窝进相叶的怀里。

他们以后的生活，大概会像他们的信息素那样，充满着清新又甜蜜的气息，令所有人都羡慕不已。

 

END


End file.
